Love Is Mean & Love Hurts
by Slayer4U828
Summary: All human: Elena is a college student studying her ass off to be the best to make her parents proud. Elena keeps to herself & doesn't have much of a social life until one night her best friends drag her out for drinks & there she meets Damon. He's rich, handsome, young, & a badass CEO of a Publishing Company. He can have any girl he wants but the moment he sees Elena; he wants her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**Elena's POV**

I sat in my room going over and over again my notes for this big midterm I have coming up. I was so engrossed in my notes that I didn't hear my two roommates entering the room; my two best friends.

"Ugh Elena; it's the weekend put those books away." My blond best friend Caroline Forbes said in a very annoyed tone. "Oh leave her alone; this test is very important to Elena." My sweet and understanding best friend Bonnie Bennett said.

These two always butt heads, Caroline was more outgoing where she always spoke what's on her mind and a spoiled brat and Bonnie was kind, sweet, understanding and always there for me. We three have been best friends since middle school.

Caroline walks over and shuts my notebook closed follow by taking it away from me, "Hey!" I got off my bed to go get them back.

She quickly puts them in her drawer which has a lock and locks it away, "No you will get these back when you at least enjoy an hour outside this room."

"Caroline, I'm serious give me my books back." I demanded. She knows how important this test was for me; this test goes into my major which was Publishing and also squeezing in Business Management. I want to become a writer and/or open my own Publishing Company.

"Elena you need to give your brain a break. Look, spend 1 hour with us and I'll give your books back; I promise. We three dreamed of the college life and the only ones living it are Bonnie and me while you sit here every weekend reading and studying." I give her that I haven't spent much time with my two best friends.

I look over to Bonnie to see if she was on board with the kidnap Elena for an hour idea. "For once I agree with Caroline on this one. One hour won't kill you Elena."

I sigh in defeat, "Fine I'll go but only for one hour."

"Yay! So are you going to change?" Caroline suggested in a snobby-tone. I look at my outfit and can see why she suggests I change; I was in my yoga pants and a tank top with my hoodie over it. I shrug my shoulders, "I think I look okay."

"Look okay? Elena sweetie you look like you're about to go to the gym." Caroline then goes through my clothes and tosses this and that all over my bed. "Do you own anything sexy?" She complains loudly.

While Caroline was going through my clothes, I went over to Bonnie, "Is this really necessary?" I asked. "Yeah, we miss spending time with you Elena. I know how determine you are with your school work but every genius out there needs a break even you. I also know your parents wouldn't want you to watch your life go by; they would want you to enjoy it and be a 21 year old woman." Bonnie was right; heck when isn't she right? Bonnie was always our voice of reason.

My parents who I miss every damn day of my life would want me to enjoy my youth. The reason I was so focus and determine in my school work was for them. I promised them that day we said good bye I will make them proud with them here not here and I like to keep that promise.

I guess there was no other choice but to go out for an hour; only an hour! "Alright I'll go and I'll try my best to have fun." Fun? I haven't had that in a while.

"Ah here we go. Here put this on." Caroline hands me over a pair of skinny jeans, black V-neck tank top and a half sweater cardigan to go over it. "And you can wear your cute short black boots with it. Come on chop-chop the cute boys aren't going to dance by themselves." She pushes me in the direction of the bathroom so I can change into the outfit she picked out.

I quickly changed into the outfit which was nice and simple can't go wrong with that. My hair was picked up in a messy bun so I let it loose and my straight hair was full and a bit wavy. I didn't bother with make up because my skin didn't really need it. I thank my mother for the flawless skin and never having to put on any make up. "Okay I'm ready." I pop out of the bathroom and they both got off the couch in our dorm.

"Let's go have some fun." My excited tone was so fake but I hope they didn't' pick up on it. We left our dorm room and Caroline talked on and on about this bar that was near our campus. "You're gonna love it; they play everything in there and the drink specials are buy 3 for $10! We are gonna get so drunk tonight!" She hops happily with each step as we inch closer and closer to the bar.

We reach our destination and the bar looks simple on the outside and pretty dark from what I see from the windows on the inside. The bar's name was simple too _Gas Light; _why would a bar call itself Gas Light? There was a small line by the entryway, "Come on this way." Caroline called out to us.

We took out our Id's and had them ready for the bouncer to see. "Oh I told Matt and Tyler to meet us here." Tyler and Matt were our old high school buddies; they both got a football scholarship so we weren't in the same college.

I was a bit iffy on seeing Matt because he was my ex-boyfriend and we haven't seen each other since we started college. He wanted to get engaged after high school and I wanted a career; marriage and babies was the last thing on my mind. "You sure you're okay with seeing Matt again?" Bonnie asked.

_What was the point asking me this if she already invited him? _"I'll be fine; don't worry." I said.

We were now inside the bar and Caroline was right it was pretty cool, there was some people dancing to the pop music that was currently playing; others were singing along to it with all they got and others were playing beer bong – seems like a cool college place.

Caroline went right up to the bar and orders 3 shots of I don't know what. She hands us our shots and held the glass in the held; "to a fun night." And we clinked our glasses and drank the shot which was straight vodka - yuck!

After that nasty shot we took advantage of their happy hour special. I got 2 beers and a vodka cranberry as a starter. We found a small little booth area in the corner and went to claimed it before someone else did.

I couldn't help but shake my legs to the music; the music was good in this place very dance-able. Bonnie step outside to take a call since our network was a bit off in this bar. "So Elena...see any cute guys?" Caroline always wanted to play match maker for me.

"Nope I'm just here for fun night with my girls. I have no interest to have fun with a guy." I honestly told her. She waves her hand in a dismissing way, "Everyone needs a little fun in their life," she turns around in her chair and looks around then she randomly taps a guy on the shoulder, "hi...have you met Elena?" Oh my God; I can't believe she did the How I Met Your Mother trick.

I wanted to hide myself under the table from embarrassment. The guy smiles at me; "hey I'm Aaron." He sticks his hand out for me to shake. I was raised with manners so I took his hand and introduced myself; "hi Aaron I'm Elena. So um -having fun?" I didn't know what else to say to Aaron; I really didn't plan on meeting anyone new tonight.

"Now I am." He comes closer to our booth and takes Caroline's seat as she quickly runs off to the bar to give me alone time with Aaron. He was nice looking; average male height, light skin, short spikey blond hair and hazel eyes. He told me about his major and how his buddies dragged him out for guys' night. "Ha, same here my friends dragged me out; they said I needed a brain break."

He was nice and all but I wasn't just feeling him that way. He was throwing more of a friend vibe than a guy I would consider dating and breaking my rule for. There hasn't been anyone to make me want to feel again or at least give some one a chance. My main goal was to do well in college and get my career going. I found relationships to be too distracting.

Aaron's friends called him over, "aw I gotta go. They wanna keep bar hopping. It was great meeting you Elena. You think maybe I can get your number and we can set something up; maybe dinner?" I hesitated for a few seconds which he picked up on; "it's cool. If we see each other again then it's meant to be. Have fun Elena." He gives me a kiss on the cheek and returns back to his group.

I'm going to kill Caroline when she gets back here. I quickly finish my two beers and currently working on finishing my vodka cranberry because boy did I need it! I saw Bonnie making her way through the crowd and behind her was Matt and Tyler; they finally made it. "Hey Elena!" They both greeted as they came to give me a hug.

The hug with Matt was a bit awkward and he gave me his nervous smile, "Nice seeing you again." He said. "Nice seeing you too." I said back and that was pretty much all we said to each other. Tyler being the good friend that he is to Matt took Matt to the bar to get some drinks. "We'll be back, you guys want anything?" Tyler asked us. "No we're good." Bonnie replied for us both.

Bonnie slides back to her seat, "Hey where's Caroline?" Bonnie asked. "She ran off as she left me here talking to this guy. She pulled the _have you met…_if you see her tell her she's a dead woman."

"Woah someone is feisty tonight. Come on how about you blow off some steam by dancing?" She gets off the booth and takes my arm to go to the dance floor. She's lucky I down two beers to make me feel cool with that idea.

The DJ was currently mixing the current pop hits with some cool beats and the party lights were going all over the place and can't forget the fog machine. Bonnie took my hands and put them in the air for me as she bounce side to side to the music; "Come on Elena." She laughs as she shakes my arms to bring life to my body. I started to laugh along with her and we were wooing and singing along to the music. This felt good the dancing and the laughing it's been too long. My friends were right I did need this.

_I need your love I need your time when everything's wrong you make it right I feel so high I come alive I need to be free with you tonight I need your love_

I sang along to the lyrics and my body move to the beat.

For some odd reason I felt someone was staring at me as if I was their next target.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Long day in the office deserves drinks and a lady friend to bring home tonight. Owing your own business does take a lot of pressure but do I regret it; nah I love what I do! I tried rounding up all my buddies to tag along but who we kidding I only have one best friend and he's boring right now being in a relationship and my younger brother Stefan is so dull he would never tag along.

I walked pass a few bars by they weren't calling to me but this one in particular made me have this need to go inside. The bar was called Gas Light. Call me crazy but I felt as if an energy force was pulling me into the bar. What was the universe up to? I went on in to see why the universe was telling me to go inside this particular bar. Maybe this bar might be my lucky day and I'll bring a couple of girls home with me tonight. I went to the bar saw they were having a happy hour special so I ordered three Jack on the rocks.

The place was your typical college-hang out for these kids but that also meant college girls who tend to be the easiest to lure back with me to my place. I could never see myself being devoted to one girl, I get bored too easily and also my job took a lot of my time. Also, I found relationships to be too distracting and rather dull. Perhaps I felt this way because the only woman I made the exception for fucked me over so I put up my walls even higher than they were ever before.

My eyes drifted off to the two college girls next to me; "Two sex on the beach." Girl one asked as she fans herself. Time to make my move. The bartender came and hand them their drinks but before they gave him money I paid for them, "On me." I gave them a charming smile.

They both smiled in a flirtatious way, "thanks, anything I or we can do to repay you?" Girl two said as she ran her long slender fingers down my chest. Girl one was a petite short red head with a few visible tattoos on her arms and girl number 2 had dark hair with red highlights and a nose ring. I hit the jack pot with these two because if I play my cards right I'll be bringing them both home tonight.

They stayed lingering around because I kept supplying them with more alcohol as I sat here pretending to care whatever they were talking about. Finally we were on a topic I enjoy talking about…sex. We were sharing old sex stories and girl number 2 Stacey was sitting on my lap as my hand was under her shirt touching her bare back. Girl number 1 Amber was telling me how Stacy slept with their professor, "Then Stacey over here said _I can't believe I slept with Professor Jacobs and he still failed me!_" We all laughed together.

"He still calls me from time to time because his wife is so boring." Stacey giggles softly with pride. After spending a good ten minutes with these two I knew for sure that they were coming home with me tonight. Amber ran her long red nails on my inner thigh, "Hmm so Damon what nasty little stories do you have?" "Yeah Damon; tell us." Stacey said as she nibbles on my ear.

"A man never kisses and tells but if you really…" I stop speaking because there was that feeling again something telling me to look at the direction of the dance floor and there she was; the beautiful angel dancing.

The way her body moved to the music it was sexy but yet still held so much innocence. Her dark brown hair flowing down her back like the goddess that she is and her smile the joy she felt as the music took over her body. I grew with excitement as I watch her dance not even these two girls touching and grinding one me made me tight in the pants. I need to know this girl.

I gently push Stacey off my lap and moved Amber's hand off my inner thigh. "Hey what's going on?" Stacey whined as I place her on the stool I was sitting on. "Listen ladies I will love to take you home tonight but I see something I want instead. Maybe we can try this again another night. Here's $100 buy all the drinks you want." That will shut them up. They easily let me walk away with no questions. I left the bar area to get closer to this goddess on the dance floor.

I walked through the crowd of people slowly as if I was hunting my prey. I stood in the shadows watching her shake her hips to the music. Is it possible she looked more beautiful close up. She suddenly stops dancing and looks around she must have felt eyes on her so I quickly hide behind one of the polls in the bar.

She pays no mind to it then runs off the dance floor and goes to a booth with a bunch of other people I'm assuming her friends. A blonde comes with drinks and hands each of them their glass and they cheer to something and all took the shot together. My goddess then says something to one of her friends and walks away from the booth. Perhaps she was on her way to the bathroom.

She was coming in my direction this was my chance. I purposely walked right in front of her and caused her to bump right into my chest, "Oh I'm so sorry." We both apologized at the same time. This is the ultimate meet-cute that girls fall for so easily. Handsome stranger bumps into them and begins the romance.

Her angelic face and those chocolate brown eyes were so memorizing. By the way she was looking at me tells me she too was drawn to me.

"Hi I'm Damon."

"I'm Elena, nice meeting you Damon." I take her small yet soft hand in mine, "great meeting you too Elena." I lay a gentle kiss on her hand never taking my eyes off of her.

She shifts nervously where she stands and let's go of my hand, "I uh – excuse me I'm headed to the uh bathroom." She gives me a small smile and I move to the side to give her access to the bathroom. "Oh I'm sorry, please go on ahead; I'll be waiting for you." I give her a wink and if it wasn't so damn dark in here I could have sworn I saw her cheeks flush.

I stood by the women's bathroom door waiting for her to come out I wasn't going to loose her that easily. She comes out of the bathroom but walks right pass me but then I see her searching for me. _Ah she does want me_. I come out of the shadows and touch her arm which causes her to jump but as she saw it was me then she relax, "Sorry I saw you looking for me so I came to you. Can I buy you a drink?" I politely offered.

She looks back at her friends who weren't even paying attention on what was going on to their friend Elena. Some friends she has I could be a murder or rapist and they still won't look for her. She sighs and mumbles something under her breathe. I know I just met this girl but I could tell something was bothering her. Maybe it was me?

"It's okay if you don't wanna. I completely understand." I began to back away from her but she calls me back, "No it's just - ah one drink won't hurt." She walks ahead of me to the bar and I follow her and I must say her ass was mighty fine too. This girl had a body to die for! I couldn't wait to run my hands all over her naked body.

We get our drinks and she wasn't like the two girls before who had their hands all over me. Elena kept to herself and tried her best to not look me in the eyes. This girl was innocent as in Virgin! Now I normally don't go after virgins because I'm not that cruel to do that to them but something about Elena made me want to break this rule of mine.

Before I could use my charm to win her over she says in a cute firm tone, "Look Damon before this goes any where; I'm not looking for a boyfriend or marriage or any of that lovey dove-y stuff. So if that's what you're looking for I'm the wrong girl." Now it takes a lot to leave me speechless not every day you come across a girl who is this upfront. Wow she got even better in my book!

I smirk at her, "don't worry I'm not looking for any of that either. That's too vanilla for me." Her face scrunches up in confusion, "Vanilla?" She questions.

How can I describe vanilla to her? "Vanilla meaning too soft or I like to call it – boring. I like things to be dangerous, fun and rough." I did my flirty eye thing I'm known to do to women.

She averts her eyes away from me again, "oh." All she said. We stood quiet for a few minutes not making any eye contact. This wasn't going anywhere; she was too shy to make a move so I did it. I pull her closer to me and take her chin in my hand to make her look at me, "I want you Elena. I think you and I were supposed to meet tonight. Something told me to come into this bar and when I saw you dancing I had to know you."

Elena does something I am not used to happening to me; laughs hysterically in my face. _What the hell? _ This isn't the reaction I normally get from women.

"Wow how many times you used that line on girls? Look Damon I mean what I said I'm not looking for anything that also includes sex with random strangers like you. I almost fell for it but I'm smarter than any of the bimbos you take home with you. Thanks for the drink, bye." She gives me her empty glass and walks away from me.

I stood there dumbfounded this has never happen to me before. _What the hell just happened here? _The nerve of her. I'm Damon freaking Salvatore no woman laughs at my face and gets away with it. I wasn't going to let her off that easy. I went after her and grab her arm to stop her, "hey!" She shouted through the loud music. I place my other hand on her hips to make it look like we were dancing to other prying eyes.

"Let me go." She struggles against my hold.

"Not happening. How about one dance and I'll let you go." I wanted to prove to her that we have something here and by proving that our bodies had to be close. "You don't give up, huh?"

"I'm not quitter. So may I have this dance?" My hand brush against her soft cheek but she quickly brushes my hand away and rolls her eyes, "fine one dance then that's it, okay?"

"I promise after this dance I will never bug you again." She will be chasing me after this dance. I extend my hand for her to take and she smiles but not without rolling her eyes first and places her hand in mine. I guided her to the dance floor and a soft yet electric song began to play.

_Elvis is my daddy, Marilyn's my mother, Jesus is my bestest friend. We don't need nobody 'cause we got each other, or at least I pretend. We get down every Friday night, dancing and grinding in the pale moonlight. Grand Old Opry, we're feeling alright, Mary prays the rosary for my broken mind. I sing the body electric, I sing the body electric, baby."_

Our bodies move slowly to the taunting music playing in the bar. She grinds herself onto my groin in a playful matter and giggles knowing full well what she was doing to me. _Little minx. _

She turns around so her back is to my front and gently grinds her bottom against me. Slow, up and down. I moaned loudly as I rest my head in the crook of her neck. She was driving me crazy; who knows what she is like in bed if she's this way on the dance floor. Innocent or not she sure knew how to turn a man on. My hands roam down her body going along to the rhythm of the song.

"Do you feel it yet?" I turn her to face me to see her beautiful face. She wraps her arms around my neck and continues to dance; "maybe." She draws out slowly.

She has no idea how much she was pulling me into her web. "God I want you." I whisper against her ear and feel her smile against my cheek.

I inch closer ready to capture her lips in a kiss, "Hmm..." She moans softly as her hands now go down my chest in a teasing matter, "Maybe one day I'll be yours but for now..." She removes herself from my hold and steps far away, "not happening. Dance is over, bye Damon."

She walks away from me again and returns back go her friends. She grabs her coat and leaves the bar soon after walking right pass me without even a glance.

Fuck!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the reviews on chapter one! Sorry for the delay but I was on vacation and all my stories are on my work computer lol. Well I'm back and here is chapter 2! I'm still looking for a beta-reader. Any takers lol?**

* * *

**Chapter 02:**

_**Few Weeks Later…**_

I sat in my writing class staring off into space as I nibble on my fingers nails. My professor was going on and on about the importance of telling a great story. I had writers' block for days now because all I could think about lately was that guy Damon I met in the bar which is very unlike me. My professor loved my short stories and I was his top student but I haven't been giving it my all.

A man has never made me think this hard to the point I was even dreaming about him then again I never came across a man quite like Damon. The other night I dreamed of him waiting for me inside one of the classrooms, I lock the classroom door walk over to him and took total advantage of him. I woke up in a heap of sweat.

"Elena? Elena?" I snap out of my thoughts when I heard my Professor calling my name. I couldn't believe it I was the only one left in the room. _How long was I out? _

"Elena, class is over." Professor Burns waited by the door waiting for me so he can go. I nervously gather my things together, "Sorry sir I must have doze off – not that I find your class boring just didn't sleep well last night."

He smiles and shuts the classroom door behind us, "Its alright, you wouldn't be the first student that fell asleep in my class. Well Miss Gilbert I'll see you tomorrow." He heads out to his next class.

I couldn't believe that happened to me. How embarrassing! Get it together Gilbert. I walked across campus to go meet Caroline and Bonnie for a quick bite before I cram in some reading follow by heavy amount of writing.

It was pretty windy today so my hair was flying all over the place. I normally tie my hair up on windy days but my mind has been occupied. I was trying to remove my hair from my eyes because I couldn't see where I was going but it was too late.

I bumped into someone hard and boom fell to the floor from the impact. _Ouch. _"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to - " And at that moment the wind brushes my hair off my face and I was looking up at the man haunting my dreams. "Well-well I thought I'll never see you again." Damon proudly smirks.

My mouth hung open from the utter shock that he was here in my school of all places! Is he stalking me? How did he find me? Should I be worry? Funny how this world works; one minute I was in class thinking about him and now here he is standing across from me.

"Wh-wh-what-what are you doing here?" Finally I was able to say words to him. Why did he have to look so good? The way his black t-shirt held onto his upper frame that it show off his tight yet muscular body and his muscular arms out in the open and his jeans left a little to the imagination, this man was indeed dangerous.

He offers me his hand to help me up and I took it and again I felt sparks as our hands touch. The day we met when he kissed my hand hello I couldn't explain it but I felt a million little butterflies flying inside my stomach.

After he helps me up he looks around the school scoping I'm assuming the ladies out, "I'm here to check out the college girls." He brings his eyes back to me and looks me up and down then does this flirty eye thing. _Why did I wear this low cut top today?_

I cover myself up with my text books, "You're a pig." I utter in disgust.

"I know." He has no shame whatsoever of his behavior. I begin to walk away from him because no matter how handsome, charming and sexy he is he's a play boy and I know he only wants one thing from me. Also help that I had my friends waiting for me.

No surprise when I hear him right behind me. "Nah, as tempting as these college girls look I'm really here to meet my brother for lunch." Well that explains why he was following me; he too was headed to the lunch area on campus. I was curious to know about his brother if he was anything like him God help us all. "You have a brother? Is he anything like you?" My tone held a bit of playfulness.

Damon looks my way and grins, "He wishes he was like me. I'm the cool-fun brother; he's the - _oh I'm gonna go shine my hero shoes and spike up my hair with so much gel_. Have you ever met my brother? His name is Stefan Salvatore." He goes into describing his brother as best as he can but I never came across anyone that fits his description or the name.

I nodded my head no, "Nope doesn't ring any bells." He suddenly surprises me as he puts his arm around my shoulder and cue in the chills running down all over my body. "Good you met the better brother first." Despite the tingles I was feeling I wanted to get far away from him.

"Look Damon – "

"Ah there he is. Come let me introduce you to my brother."

"What – no wait." He takes my hand in his and drags me along for the ride. "Stefan!" Damon shouts loudly to the crowd of people and waves his other free arm to call out his brother's attention. There were so many people in the lunchroom I wasn't sure which one was his brother.

Damon goes through the crowd with me right beside him then stops in front of a young man about my age with spikey dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, fine features, gentle and kind looking and has this approachable-niceness quality.. Damon's brother was basically the total opposite of him.

"Damon, nice of you to finally show up," He looks at me and sighs, "I can see why you were late." His brother gives me a disapproving look. What I do?

"Well sorry bro I wasn't planning on coming to meet you but after the 100th call I had to see why this lunch date was so important to you. I ran a bit late because I ran into my lovely friend Elena. Elena this is my brother Stefan – Stefan this is Elena." He formally introduces me to his brother as his friend.

I extend my hand to say hello to Stefan. Stefan accepts, "Wow Damon has a friend? I must say I'm pretty surprise by this news. Is he paying you to be his friend?" Stefan jokily asked me and I couldn't suppress the laugh that escape me.

"Ha-ha Stefan." Damon sarcastically says. I had a hunch these two have a love/hate relationship.

I almost forgot that I had to meet my own friends for lunch and I was ten minutes late now. "It was nice meeting you Stefan but I gotta go I'm meeting with some friends for lunch."

"Are they hot and single? If so invite them over here I'm sure Stefan would love that! Damon says as he plops himself down on the bench next to his brother. Well this wasn't awkward at all I sarcastically said to myself. "Uh well only one of them is single the other is seeing my brother." I doubt Caroline would want me to set her up with – I don't even know which brother she be interested in_. I hope it wasn't Damon._

"Are you single Elena?" Damon looks up at me and seems to me he was hoping I was single. My cheeks felt warm meaning they were about to blush any second, "Yes I am. I gotta go; again it was nice meeting you Stefan. Bye." I quickly left before my cheeks fully turned red.

* * *

**DPOV**

"Elena seems nice not your usual bimbo of the day." Stefan commented once Elena took off. "She isn't one of my bimbos." I took a bite out of apple I stole from Stefan's tray.

Stefan gives me his I-know-you're-hiding-something-from-me face. "Come on Damon, you don't go around showing girls off like that especially to your family. You must like Elena and wanted to show her off to see if I approve of her."

I laughed loudly at Stefan's theory because he was so wrong. "Oh Stefan, how wrong you are. I like women but not like-like enough to come home to every day and talk about boring crap; that's something you want not me. Hell I don't even like half the girls I fuck. I haven't loved a girl since – "

"Katherine I know. Damon you can't stop yourself from being happy forever." I know Stefan hates the man I became after the whole Katherine issue but how do you go back to trusting people again when the one person you ever loved stabs you in the back? He doesn't understand since he's never been in love.

"Do us a favor and spare me the lecture.. Now why did you want to do lunch today?" I changed the subject because I was in no mood to talk about Katherine. "Well the reason I called you for lunch was because dad wants us to – " I tune him out because my eyes landed on Elena as she sat on a blanket that was place on the grass with the same friends she went to the bar.

She was beautiful with the way the sun shine on her face. Her smile lights up the whole lunch area. This sudden urge builds up inside me itching to be close to her again.

My arm was being shook roughly by Stefan, "Damon, hey! Did you hear anything I said?"

"No you lost me at _dad. _You know he's my least favorite topic to talk about." My dad and I have a bad history it started when my mother died but then it exalted the moment I met Katherine. He never liked her and of course as a teenager you do the opposite what your parents tell you to do. Our relationship was never the same.

"Damon, you're almost 30 and you still act like a teenage boy. Dad wants us to – "

I shush him, "Shh, look there's Elena with her friends. Let's see which one is the single friend for you." I kindly pointed out and he curiously takes a peak at her friends.

He looks keen to the idea but then shakes his head, "No way Damon not happening. I'm hungry also I'm not in mood to talk to girls. My lunch is already being eaten by you the least I can do is eat whatever is left over." Stefan was such a whiner!

I must think of something clever to make him wanna talk to her friends, Ah! "When's the last time you got laid?" I knew the answer already. Stefan groans then puts his food to the side, "fine let's go meet them. I'm only doing this for you." He fixes his hair a little, "enough fixing your hero hair. Let's go." I shove him in the direction the girls were at.

We approach them slowly and cool don't wanna seem too eager to see them. I saw them whispering to each other as they saw us coming closer and closer. _Why on earth did I feel like a high school prick?_

The whispering stops between the girls as we stop right in front of them. "Hello Elena." I greeted with my charming smile that always wins the ladies over. "Hello Damon." She seems happy to see me again. "Funny running into you like this again. This is my single and handsome little brother Stefan." I push Stefan forward to meet her two friends; he can have either of these two but Elena is mine.

The blond instantly extends her hand and bats her eyes in a flirtatious way at Stefan. Bingo she's the single one. "I'm Caroline so nice to meet you. Please join us." She moves over to give us some space on the blanket. I made sure to sit right next to Elena and she seems to not mind at all. Elena introduced her other friend Bonnie to us but I had a feeling this Bonnie chick didn't like me; she kept giving me judgey eyes.

Stefan and Blondie were whispering to each other and he would make her laugh these two were hitting it off pretty well. I haven't seen Stefan smile this much in such a long time. I must admit I felt silly sitting here with a bunch of college kids I did this life four years ago but this is what a man does to get close to a girl not just any girl; Elena Gilbert.

Stefan and Caroline volunteer to get us drinks and Bonnie went with them leaving me alone with Elena. "I know what you're doing." Elena said after we were left alone. "And what is that?" I was curious to know.

She gives me a _are you kidding_ look, "You're trying to win me over but it's not gonna work. Damon, I'm not easy. I told you I'm not looking for a relationship and you – sorry aren't the type of guy to be interested in girls like me. You showing any little bit of interest in me makes me question your motives so this," She points to her and me, "Never gonna happen so if I were you I stop trying."

Well that was sure a kick to the balls but even though she says _it will never happen_ I can always make it happen. I'm Damon Salvatore I always get a yes. Elena wants a challenge well I'm the man to give her one. Normally I would say screw it and walk away because she was being a prude but something about Elena is making me not want to give up just yet.

She moves a little closer and places her hand on mine, "Now, I don't mind being friends because even though you are a horn dog you do seem like a nice guy from what I've seen and don't act like you aren't. You can't fool me Damon Salvatore." She said in a cute yet stern tone.

_Friends? _Hmm, being her friend could work in my favor. Women tend to fall for their male friends down the road. All I gotta do is pretend to care, hear her stories, make efforts to always be around when she needs me even if its to shop for womanly items and in no time I'll have Elena under me as she moans out my name.

"Alright I guess we can give that a try."

"I'm glad to hear that. So my new friend Damon, what do you do?" She was in full relax mode now as she lies on the blanket and I follow suit. "Well I run a very successful publishing company. You ever heard of Salvatore Publishing Inc.?" She sits up right away and looks stun, "You? You own SPI?!" I nod my head yes and she shrieks in delight, "Oh my God, my new friend is the owner of SPI!"

She soon realizes she was acting a little too pleased and calms herself down. "I can't believe it - wait a minute – this isn't one of your tricks to fool girls into sleeping with you?"

I chuckle, "No, my good looks, charm and money makes the women wanna sleep with me." I smirk with pride and she lets out a disgusted groan, "Okay that answer is a little too true for me but I'm gonna over look it. When I read articles about SPI I didn't picture the CEO being you! Sorry if I seem like a groupie just SPI is like my dream job or to have my own business like it. I would love to own my own business that's why I'm majoring in Business Management and I'm also majoring in publishing/writing.." She continues to ramble on and on.

I kept nodding my head to show I was interested in what she was talking about. Wow this is really happening, she's talking to me about her personal life and I have to sit here and pretend to care._ This is too easy!_

Finally Stefan, Blondie and little Miss Judgey come back with our drinks. "Sorry about that the line was long." Stefan apologizes quickly. They all return to their seats but this time I made sure to sit closer to Elena. The little blond one was telling us some story about their high school days and she mentions that she and Elena were in the cheer-leading team.

"You were a cheerleader?" I asked Elena with a laugh. She gives me an annoyed look, "Yeah, why?"

"Hmm, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, no offense." I honestly told her. Before Elena could say her piece her blonde friend chimed in, "Oh she was the worst cheerleader ever! She didn't take practice seriously and she was always sad."

"Caroline!" Bonnie snaps at her and she shuts up right away. Things were a little awkward until Elena herself broke the tension with a funny thing that happened in her class.

Lunch was now over and I was helping Elena fold the blanket and once again we were alone. "What was that about?" I like to know why things gotten tense out of the blue also helps to show I care. "Nothing important." She quickly dismisses the question follow by tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear and looks elsewhere.

She turns to head towards our little group but I quickly grab her arm, "Hey I know we just became friends but if something is bothering you, you can talk to me about it." I actually meant these words. I witness Elena sad and I wasn't a fan of it; Elena should always smile and I'm gonna do my best to make her smile any chance I got.

Ah there's that smile.

"Thanks Damon. Come on they're waiting for us." She joins the group as I stood there staring at her as she laughed at something my brother said. Her smile granted was beautiful but also sad because as I look at her harder her eyes still held so much sadness in them.

I know something told me to walk into that bar that night we met and now this; Stefan and her go to the same school. Universe is playing an evil trick on me by throwing this forbidden fruit in my face.

W_hat is it about this girl? _

* * *

**AN:** Chapter 2 done. Hope you guys like the start of their new friendship. Now to see if Elena will catch onto Damon's wicked plan. Or maybe Damon will end up caring for her. Or will it all blow up in their face. Who knows! lol


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello folks again thank you for the wonderful reviews! This chapter I made on the spot b/c I felt the chapter that was suppose to be three should be later down the road. I wanna show the start/build up of Elena and Damon's friendship. I want to do baby steps and not be like bam they are together; I want you guys to wait and suffer haha lol. **

**FYI still looking for that Beta-reader. Drop me a message or leave me a comment with your user name and/or email.**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

**DPOV**

I stood in front of the bar where I met Elena for the first time. We decided to grab drinks here as our first time hanging out as friends. I check the time on my phone and she was ten minutes late. I was going to send her a quick text when, "Hey sorry I'm late." She was gasping for air like she was running all the way over here.

I took this moment to check her out and she was dressed in skinny jeans, red V-neck top that show a slight bit of cleavage and her short black leather coat and her black laced up boots. She looked good as always but she'll look better naked in my opinion.

Once her breathing was even again she tells me, "Caroline was hogging up the bathroom for her big date tonight with your brother."

That's right Stefan finally had the balls to ask her friend out on an actual date. "One more minute and I would have had drinks with those pretty ladies over there." I pointed to a group of women in short very short – hmm maybe I'll have one drink with them no I'm on a friend-date with Elena – dresses.

Those women were very attractive and scream take me home but I'm here with Elena and trying to earn points to getting into her pants some day.

She dryly laughs, "Ha-ha come on I'm thirsty." She walks right into the bar. I glance one more time at the women with the very short dresses and sigh; this friend act is going to give me blue balls.

I went in after her and it was rather early so there were actually seats at the bar. We found two bar stools and ordered our drinks; I got my usual whisky on the rocks and she got what ever women drinks at a bar cranberry-Vodka.

Suddenly Elena got sad as she sunk lower and lower in her seat, "hey what's wrong?" I asked her. Did I do something wrong? "Nothing its just – this song." She says sadly.

The song playing was an old classic rock song Free Bird. "Let me guess the song reminds you of a guy?" She nods her head, "yup; my dad." She has daddy issues? This has gotten even better!

_Okay-okay keep it cool and ask her personal stuff to show I care._ "What he left when you were little?" I asked.

She plays with her straw trying to avoid the question and then she surprises me again, "No he died; he and my mom." Wow talk about throwing a curved ball. "Elena I'm so- " "Its okay; I had enough of the _I'm sorry." _This night took a turn for the worse.

I wasn't a fan of seeing her sad its like seeing a sad puppy being left by his/her owner. I reach out to make her look at me by taking her chin in my hand; "Hey we're here to have fun so let's take a time out and let's forget the real world and enjoy right now; huh?"

"Time out?" She says in confusion.

I let go of her chin to call the bartender over and order us two shots of tequila, "Yeah time out," I indicated with my hands, "We all need a break from how sucky our lives can be so forget your problems and what brings you down. And little secret; liquor helps a lot!" I gave her shot of tequila and held mine in front of her ready for us to cheer and drink it together.

She seems to like the idea and smiles brightly – ah there's that smile again.

"Time out sounds great. Here's to a fun night." We clink our glasses together and drank the shot.

**One hour later…**

"One, two, three and go!" The bartender counted us off and we took our shot. Elena beat me and was cheering happily, "I beat you." She laughs loudly as I wipe my mouth off from the liquor. "Aw you need a bib." She pouts playfully.

I reach for a napkin to clean my mouth, "well not all of us have a mouth like a snake." She nudges shoulders with me and continues to laugh. Elena wasn't drunk but she was getting there. "Oh my gosh I haven't had this much fun in so long." She gushes and throws her arms in the air and woos.

I motion to the bartender to cut her off and to distract her from wanting more and more alcohol I saw a pool table in the corner. "Hey, the pool table is free let's go play." She looks over to the pool table and back at me, "You're going down!" She hops off the bar stool and runs to the pool table.

"Hey buddy, make sure your girlfriend doesn't barf in my bar." The bartender gently warns me. "She's not my – " I began to correct him but he gave me a look, "Right she isn't." He says as he walks away to attend others. _What the hell did he mean by that?_

I went over to Elena with our drinks however her drink was a tall glass of water. She hands me the pool stick; "Be prepare to loose." I exclaimed proudly as I position myself over the table and eye the ball. I made the solid color in, "I'm solids and you're stripes." I let her know which balls to aim for. I got three more in and finally it was her turn.

"Good luck." I smirk at her. She goes to the table and bends over it and I was enjoying the view and had dirty thoughts of doing; the things I love to do her on this pool table.

My sexual fantasy ends when I hear Elena cheering loudly and swinging her arms in the air, "Take that!" She got five balls in. _Impressive._ During our match I got her a beer to maintain her buzz going because she was having fun and having a good time I didn't want her bum-y mood to return.

We were neck and neck now but if I made this last one in I'll win but first, "Let's make this interesting if I win – I want you to dance with me." This was the only way I can have her close to me and the last dance we shared was such a turn on I wouldn't mind it again.

"And if I win?" She challenges.

"I'll do anything you want." I tell her.

"Okay if I win I want you to – ah show me your moves."

"Dancing?" I asked.

She giggles shyly, "The moves you put on girls. I wanna see your magic."

"I already put the moves on you the day we met and you laughed in my face. A man can take so much."

"I won't laugh this time I promise. I wanna see why you are the infamous playboy. Show me what you got Salvatore." She flashes me a flirty smile and I couldn't help but grin back at her, "Very well then. Get ready to be crush Gilbert."

I aim my stick at my target and boom I got it in. "Looks like I'll be having my dance." That was too easy.

"Fine you win but first victory shot!" She marches over to the bar but she bumps into a random guy hard and she spun around trying to catch her balance but it failed. She almost fell when the guy she bumped into caught her.

I went right after her because I did not like this guy touching her and took her away from him, "Hey man sorry for bumping into your girl." He apologizes and walks away.

"Ugh the room is spinning." Elena holds onto her head and groans in pain. I guess I won't be having that dance tonight, "Come on let's get you some air." I help carry her out of the bar and sit her on a nearby bench.

She moans in pain, "Why did I drink this much?" She complains loudly.

"Because you needed a time-out from reality."

She rests her head on my shoulder, "Hmm you smell nice." She says softly and nuzzles herself on my shoulder. I put my arm around her to bring her in closer and couldn't help myself as I sniff her hair, "thanks you smell nice too." Next thing I hear is soft snoring sound. Crap, she fell asleep!

"Elena wake up. Come on." I shook her gently but she wasn't waking up. Shit! What do I do? I wasn't sure what room her dorm was in but then I remember Stefan he's on a date with her friend and they live together well I hope they do.

I fish for my phone in my pocket which was a mission because Elena was on the side my phone was located. I got it out and dialed for Stefan's number and of course he didn't pick up.

I didn't want to keep calling and calling him what if he was getting lucky? I laugh to myself Stefan isn't me so I highly doubt it but still I didn't want to cock block him. What do I do? Elena is clearly passed out and won't wake up any time soon.

I had no idea what dorm she lived in and the office hours were closed on campus. If I went door to door asking her fellow peers if they knew her and what dorm she lived in they would think I was a rapist!

The only thing I can think of was to bring her home with me. We can't stay on this bench forever so I lifted her up and hailed for a cab.

I went through the back entrance of my building to avoid prying eyes because no matter the situation this looks bad. I don't know how I did this but I manage to open unlock my door with Elena still in my arms.

I kick the door behind shut and guided her to my second bedroom. I like to take her to my bed but I have to show her I'm a gentleman and must gain her trust even though I would never in a million years take advantage of women in this state; I'm not that evil.

I gently laid her down on the bed then I remove her shoes and coat to make her comfortable and last I place the blanket over her body in case she got cold during the night.

I linger for a bit to stare at her sleeping form; so beautiful. I reach out to run my hand down her soft cheek she suddenly stirs in her sleep so I quickly leave the room. I stood by the door entrance in the dark to make sure she was still sound asleep and when I saw she was I left.

I can't believe the night went down hill to the point of her passing out on me. Well at least we shared some laughs and had fun I only hope she remembers it.

I went into my room and began to unbuckle my pants when I realize I wasn't tired yet. I walked out of my room with my button down shirt undone leaving my chest all out in the open.

I walk to my liquor tray near in the living room to pour myself a drink and took the drink to my piano. I sat down then I opened the lid and place my glass down and began to softly play a tune to the photo I keep inside the piano.

I wasn't a pro or know how to play certain classical tunes but whatever mood I was in my hands were able to play it. Today's tune was sad as my tune always was as I glance at this photo of _her_.

I stop playing and rested the side of my face on top of the piano and wonder when will the pain stop?

One day I hope I'll be okay again; one day.

I'm not sure how long I zone out for because next thing I know I hear my name being called out. "Damon?" I quickly grab the photo and hide it under my leg. I turn around to see Elena standing a few feet away.

She rubs her tired eyes, "Are you okay?" I asked her. "Hmm I think so. Where are we?"

"My place. I didn't know what dorm room was yours so I brought you here. Don't worry I didn't – we didn't." I made myself very clear.

"Don't worry I believe you. So this is your place huh?" She glances around the large pent house. "Yup this is home." I say.

"The music woke me up." I feel like a jerk for waking her up, "Sorry I was –"

"It's okay it felt nice waking up to the piano playing. Was it you playing it?" I nod my head to her answer. "Wow, is there anything you can't do?" She says with a small smile. "It was very beautiful but yet very sad." She now looks at me with soft-caring eyes.

"Well I play what I feel and I was well in the sad kind of mood." I admitted to her. I clearly see she wants to question me more on this but she stops herself; smart girl. I wasn't ready to tell her my story.

Her cheeks flush as she looks at me and then looks away fast. I had to hide my smirk because she was checking me out. "Well sad or not it was very lovely. I'm sorry for ruining our first night out together." She looks so sorry for messing up our night together.

"Its fine Elena however I did win that bet fair and square and you owe me a dance." I wasn't going to let her off that easy. "But there's no music." I can tell she was trying to avoid dancing with me.

I swiftly hide the photo back inside the piano and get up to walk over to my stereo system; "I can fix that." I played a soft song for us to dance too. I come to stand across from her and extend my hand like a prince, "May I have this dance?"

"Do I have a choice? Like you said; you did win fair and square." I had a hunch she was never going to say yes to me on anything. This being her friend act to get into her pants is going to take longer.

She takes my hand and I bring her closer, "wait I don't know how to slow dance." She said with a very nervous tone.

"Don't worry I'm a pro I'll teach you." I guide her hands in the correct places on my body and I place my hand on her hip.

I started off slow by moving us side to side and small circles. "See you aren't that bad." I complimented her. "I have a good teacher." Oh the many things I can teach her if she lets me.

I surprise her by spinning her out of my arms and catching her, "wow you're good at this." I bring her ear to my lips, "baby I've got moves you never seen." And I spin her again.

I wrap my arms around her and we sway to the music. This part was my favorite in the song.

_So you brought out the best of me_

_A part of me I've never seen_

_You took my soul and wiped it clean_

_Our love was made for movie screens_

The song ends and I wasn't ready to let go of her. Why does she fit so perfect in my arms?

She gently pushes herself off of me, "thanks for the dance." She says never making eye contact with me.

I had this urge to kiss her but I refrain from making that move; this was after all our first try at the friend thing. I need to work slow and gain her trust before I ever touch her the way I want to touch her.

The urge grew as she bit her lower lip; I had to get her out of here fast. "Come let's get you home before your roommates send a search party." I grab for my car keys and we left my place.

After I drop Elena off home I went back to the bar to see if I found any of those women in the short dresses that I saw earlier today. I need someone to fix this itch and if the person I desire most can't do it I have to look for second best. I didn't find any of them but I did find this cute dark hair woman with dark brown eyes sort of like Elena's; she will do.

I look over at the girl I'm bringing home and deep inside I wish it was Elena. I will count the days until I make Elena mine and only mine but for now this girl will take care of my sexual needs.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 3 done. Well that's it folks until next time! Please leave a review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **

Sorry for the long update! Since I work for a payroll production company we got hit with a lot of payroll since all the fall tv shows are coming back and new commercials are being created for the fall line ups. I finally had the time to work on this chapter and get it out to you readers. I originally had another chapter 4 ready to go but I felt it should be used for later on vs now. So here you go! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four: **

**EPOV**

I left my dorm to head out for a quick run; running always relax me plus its good for you. I put my work out play list and off I went. I ran around campus and believe me it was a lot since my school is rather large. I did about two laps around and after I rewarded myself with a nice and healthy smoothie. I sat in the juice bar to cool off and catch my breathe

My aunt Jenna text me asking if I was coming home for Thanksgiving break. I wasn't sure yet because I have a lot of finals and papers to work on and being home will be a total distraction even though I would love to go but – ugh I don't know what to do.

Also I'm not sure why Jenna was asking me since she can't cook unless Alaric was cooking. Alaric or I like to call him Ric is my aunt's boyfriend of four years. He was so good to her and he was great with Jeremy and me. Hmm maybe I'll go because Ric does make one good and delicious turkey.

"Hello beautiful." I look up from my phone and there was Damon sitting across from me with his charming smirk. "Damon, what are you doing here?" I was happy to see him but also surprise. Doesn't he work?

"I came to see my favorite girl – that's you by the way." He came all the way here to see me; why don't I believe him? "Well I came here because a birdie told me that you're looking for a job."

"Let me guess; the birdie is blonde and never knows how to keep things to herself." I have no idea why Caroline would go to Damon about this then again she knew Damon ran a very well and known publishing company so she figure hey why not tell him. .

"Bingo! She told Stefan that you're looking for a internship at a publishing company and hey look at that I own one." I would love to work for his company for many reasons but I wanted to get a job on my own.

"Thanks but I like to find one on my own." I kindly told him. "Elena I can get you a high paid internship at the best publishing company in this city. Quit being stubborn about it." He was irking me.

"I'm stubborn? You're one to talk. I'm serious I want to find a job by myself without anyone's help. I'm entitled to be independent." This time my tone had more force in it so he knew I was serious.

He looks ready to argue with me more but stops himself, "Fine good luck but if you can't find anything my offer still stands."

"I'll keep that in mind. Well I'm ready to head back home now." I wanted to take a shower to wash away my sweat. We left the juice bar and began walking to my dorm.

"So what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" He casually asks.

"I'm not sure yet. My aunt wants me to come home but then I have all these projects and deadlines for school."

"You work too hard." A comment I hear so often by everyone I know.

"I know I do but I do it for them." I said.

"Your parents?" I nod my head for his answer, "I want to make them proud of me." I knew my tone held sadness in it.

Damon stops me from walking by blocking my path, "Elena your parents are already proud of you. I mean anyone else who has been through what you been through would have thrown themselves off a bridge but here you stand strong. I find that pretty amazing about you."

My heart beats so fast and I began to feel warm in my cheeks. Oh no, I must not turn run in the face. His words touch me deeply because he's new in my life and doesn't know me fully yet but the way he speaks and acts its like he knows how I feel.

"Thanks Damon I think that's the nicest thing you ever said to me." He puts his arm around me and squeezes me tightly, "Don't get use to it." He teases playfully.

He walks me to my door and we linger for a bit longer talking about his holiday plans. "Normally I don't wanna do anything on thanksgiving but Stefan drags me home to our dad's but this year I don't know – sort of not in the mood to deal with my dear old dad. I think instead I'll finally caved in and go to my buddy's place; he invites me every year but I never go."

"Does your buddy live far from here?" Maybe that could be a reason he never goes maybe his friend lives too far. "Not too far, ever heard of Mystic Falls?"

Did he just say Mystic Falls? "Mystic falls? I'm from there that's my home town."

"Well-well look at that. I'm also from there but I never saw you and believe me I pretty much had the whole female population in Mystic falls since it was a tiny town." Okay that was a little gross and too much information that I never needed to hear or know.

"Ooooh okay well if you decide to go to your buddy's – maybe we can go to Mystic Falls together. What you think?" It will be nice to travel with someone rather than travel alone. Caroline was going away with her mom for that weekend and Bonnie was spending it with her dad so I was all alone on the road trip back to Mystic Falls.

He stands there thinking about it for a few seconds, "Sounds like a plan but I don't know if I can handle being in a car with you for so long."

"You're such a jerk." I rolled my eyes as I laugh at him.

"I'll keep you posted. Well let me go I have this conference call I must attend; MPI wants to steal one of my clients but I won't let them. Wish me luck. See you later Elena." We gave each other a tight goodbye hug.

I headed inside my dorm and Bonnie was sitting on her bed reading, "Hey Bon." I greeted her. "Hey," She closes her book and looks at me, "I'm guessing you ran into Damon since I heard his voice."

"Yeah I did." I simply said and continue to untie my sneakers. Bonnie gets up from her bed and stands before me, "Elena, I don't like him. Don't you see he's playing with you? He's doing the oldest trick in the book by pretending to be nice and this awesome guy just to get on your good side or more."

This was a constant fight with Bonnie whenever Damon came into the picture. "Even if he is playing this part I made myself clear I will never be with him. He can try all he wants but nothing is gonna happen. I'm too focus on my goals to let someone in even if it's a one night of passion – that's not me. You should know this."

"You say that but I see how you are with him and the way you look at him; you're falling for him. You never looked at Matt like the way you look at Damon." Bonnie argued.

I had enough I was tired and all I wanted to do was shower. "Bonnie stop – I'm not falling for him okay? I'm not. I'm going to take a shower." I grab my towel and went straight to the bathroom to show Bonnie I was done with this conversation.

I wasn't falling for him; I'm not dumb like all the girls that fall under his spell. Sure I blush here and there when he stares at me or says sweet stuff to me and the flirty eye thing; but I'm human its normal to blush when a guy says or does things.

I'm not falling for him; I'm not falling for him. I repeated this over and over again to myself.

* * *

**Thanksgiving Break**

I loaded the last luggage into Damon's blue corvette. "Hey, careful with her!" He says as I throw my luggage into the truck of his car.

"You do realize its just a car right?"

"She's more than that; this is my baby we been through everything together." He runs his hand over the blue car with so much love. Men and their cars I will never get it.

We got in the car now ready to hit the road back to Mystic Falls. I decided to go back home after all; Damon was right my parent are proud of me and I can manage to get all my work done while on break; besides I really miss my family I couldn't wait to see them.

"You sure you got everything?" Damon asked me. I did a mental check list in my head; "Yeah I got everything. Let's go." He puts in his GPS the address and as I glance over it was my home address. "Hey how do you know where I live?" I asked.

"My friend lives here."

We both made the realization together, "No way!"

"You got to be kidding me!"

"You're Ric's niece?"

"You're Ric's drinking buddy?"

We both began to laugh at the situation and what a small world we live in. "Well looks like we'll be spending Thanksgiving together after all." I couldn't believe that Damon was Ric's best pal.

"Looks like. Well this weekend is going to be very interesting." He says as he drives away from my college.

The drive was fun but also tiring because we fought over and over again of the music playing in the car. He wanted to listen to classic rock the whole way but after a while that got boring and I wanted to listen to more of today's hits.

We got to a rest stop to grab some snacks and refreshments for the hour left we have on the road. I looked over the magazine section thinking which to buy to keep me busy as Damon continues to listen to his music.

I got us some water, chips, cookies and got myself a cross word puzzle this will keep me busy.

Damon sat on the hood of his car talking on the phone and by the looks of it the call wasn't a pleasant one.

"Look I gotta go; I'll deal with you when I come back." He hangs up his phone quickly as I approach him.

"Business?" I hand him his snacks and water.

"Yeah." I had a hunch he was lying but I knew not to question it further or else it's like waking up a sleeping giant; Damon mad is never a good thing.

We got back on the road and this cross word puzzle kept me so busy I didn't realize we were pulling up to my block. All my child hood memories of this place came flashing back; I remember my dad teaching me how to ride my bike over by that mail box on the corner, Jeremy falling and scrapping his knee while skate boarding, my parents pulling up on the drive way as they came back from date night – ah it felt good to be home.

We both got out of the car and headed to the trunk to get my stuff since I was sleeping in my old room and Damon was staying in a hotel.

Damon carried my larger luggage for me, "Sheesh woman you realize you only here for four days, right?"

"Well you know us girls we never travel light."

I knock on my front door and Ric came to answer it. He looks so happy to me, "Elena so good to see – Damon? Wait a minute, you two know each other?" He asked us both.

"Yeah." I replied. Ric begins to shake his head in disapproval, "No-no-no; this can't be happening. Really Damon; my niece? You can have any girl in New York!"

"Ric its okay we're just friends it's not like that." I step in between the two friends before things got out of hand.

"Yeah Ric I have no intention in dating your pretty niece." This wasn't helping, "Damon." I said in a warning tone to him.

He rolls in his eyes, "She's right; we're just friends seriously." Damon tells him.

"Fine but know this if this ever happens I do not approve. I know too much of him and the nasty things he's done."

"Fair enough." Damon said in defeat.

We were now inside my house and I ran to find my aunt Jenna. Jenna came from the backyard and she smiles, "Elena!" "Jenna!" We hug each other tight.

"I'm so happy you're here." She says. "Me too it feels good to be back."

* * *

**Mean While…**

**DPOV**

I drop Elena's bags by the entry way of the house; "So am I still invited for Thanksgiving dinner?" I figure I ask because he wasn't happy that Elena and I knew each other "Of course you're invited idiot. I'm happy to see you but – "

I cut him of because I already know what he was going to say, "I know you became like a father figure to Elena and you're worried about her." I get it he's a concern uncle/father figure; I would be too if my daughter ever brought a guy like me home.

"But believe me I have no intention in dating her; we really are friends." He doesn't need to know the full details. I sort of felt guilty that I was playing this game with Elena when I know how much Ric cares about her but I couldn't stop myself from being near Elena and finishing this mission to make her mine.

"Okay as long we are on the same page. So are you staying here or you got yourself some fancy hotel?" Ric was being all friendly now after we settle the whole Elena thing.

"Hotel." This was the better option because being close to Elena at night is bad.

Ric pats my back, "Aw come on stay; we have an extra room. How else are we gonna get shit face like old times together if you have to drive yourself back to your hotel?" He did have a point there I haven't drank with him in a long time.

"Fine I'll stay but only for one night." This makes him happy. "Well let's get started then." He brings me to the living room and takes out his liquor tray.

"I see I taught you well." I commented. He pours us a glass of whisky, "Cheers buddy; good to have you back." I smile at him and cheer to that because Ric was truly the only friend I had.

We sat back on the big comfy couch catching up on everything and we almost finish the bottle in doing so.

Ric looks behind him and around to see if we were alone and then he gets closer to me, "woah I know I had a few to drink but doesn't mean I want to kiss you." Ric smacks my arm hard, "No you idiot. I'm thinking of asking Jenna to marry me." He takes out a velvet box and shows me the ring.

He tells me how he plans to ask her and how scared and nervous he was, "What if she doesn't say yes?"

I scoff at him, "She's gonna say yes. You guys are practically already married by living together and not to mention you raised two teenagers," I remember all the stories he told me about the two teens he helped raised with his girlfriend. Funny how one of the teens is the girl no woman, I'm trying to get with.

"Don't worry she's gonna say yes." I reassure him. "I really hope; she's amazing." And now he goes into how amazing the woman he loves is.

"What are you boys doing?" Elena stands in front of us and Ric quickly hides the ring under his pillow.

"Just old friends catching up is all." I tell her innocently. She gives me a knowing smile, "Catching up with alcohol, how nice. Mind if I join?" Elena doesn't wait for an answer she goes right up to me and takes my glass from my hand and drinks it.

"Woah since when did you start drinking the hard stuff?" Ric was surprise by Elena's actions.

"Since him." She points at me and I wish she didn't I'm never going to hear the end of this by being a bad influence on Elena. "Really? Well I hope that's the only bad habit he teaches you." Ric directed this at me.

Elena walks over to pour herself some more, "No he taught me how to lie, gamble, cheat – you name it he taught me all the bad stuff." What was she doing?

"Uh Elena; do you want Ric to kick my ass?"

She giggles, "Maybe."

I leap up from the couch and grab Elena's arm, "A word." I demanded and I led her to the entrance of her house.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"What I can't have fun?" She retorted with such a innocent face.

"Fun? By throwing me under a bus and Ric kicking my ass? You know I never taught you any of that stuff!" If there was anything I was going to teach her it be behind closed doors with a bed.

"He won't kick your ass; Ric is all talk." She has no idea what kind of man Ric was before he began dating her aunt. Ric was a trouble maker back in the day he would get into bar fights with random people for no reason and hey I was there to fight along side with him. The both of us been thrown out of bars millions of times.

"No I've seen Ric's dark side that guy knows how to throw a punch.

"Alright fine but you gotta admit it was funny seeing you sit there all nervous next to Ric." She says with a cute giggle.

She was doing this out of pure joy, "Keep it up and I'll sneak into your room and make you pay." I tease her.

She looks up at me with flirtatious eyes, "I like to see you try." She grins then walks up the stairs leaving me dumfounded.

Did she just say what I think she said? An open invitation to her room? No she's kidding; she has to be. Maybe staying here the night while getting shit face wasn't the best idea in the world. I only hope my room was far away from her room.

Thanksgiving was going to be very interesting.

**AN: That's all folks! Until next time! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello fellow readers! Thank you once again for the lovely reviews! Your reviews always make me want to write more and more. I'm so upset b/c I did that dumb update on my iPhone and I lost all my fav Delena fan fics, poop! Hopefully I'm able to find them all again soon. **

**By the time this chapter is up season 6 of the vampire diaries is back and I'm really REALLY hoping it's a good season b/c last was a little iffy for me and I really hate how they keep pulling Elena and Damon apart. Now I know love isn't easy and if its true love you have to go thru hell and back but damn let them enjoy the happy moments a little longer than 2 seconds before someone comes in and says we're in trouble lol. **

**Any who here is chapter five, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe I said that to Damon. What is wrong with me? I was actually flirting with him which I've never done in the small amount of time we've been friends. Well there was the teasing I did to him when we first met but I did that to show him I'm not like all the other girls he has come across. The only thing I can do now is hope he didn't catch on to what I said.

I unzip my luggage ready to unpack and change to my pajamas. Today has been one long and tiring day.

A knock came to my door, "Come in." I said never turning my back to see who was at my door.

"So wanna tell me who Damon is?" My aunt Jenna came to view and sat on my bed. "He's a friend." I told her as I place my clothes in my empty drawers.

"Elena, you can tell me anything." She says in a soft voice. Its true I can tell her anything she was the closest thing I had to a mom and even when my mom was alive I used to come to my cool-young and fun aunt for advice.

I sigh in defeat, "He really is my friend but lately," I sat next to her, "I've been feeling stuff but I know I shouldn't feel it."

She laughs softly and plays with my long hair a habit she used to do when I was a small girl, "Oh Elena; you are like every girl out there – falling for the bad boy. I had my fair share of bad boys which I won't go into full details with you but they all ended bad. I won't lie Damon is ridiculously hot;" We both shared a giggle at her comment, "But don't let his looks fool you. I'm sure you already know this but figure I say it any way; be careful with him."

"I know Jenna." I knew I had to be careful with him. Despite the bond we are growing together as friends I still held a wall up because I don't trust him. I feel one day he's gonna turn around and be his bad-self again and hurt me. The best thing I can do is push these feelings away and don't dwell on them no more; Damon is my friend and he will always be my friend and nothing more.

Jenna left my room shortly after to get ready for bed since she had to wake up early to begin Thanksgiving dinner – she got jokes we all know it be Ric doing it al.

I took a quick glance at my phone to see the time and it was almost one in the morning. I'm pretty sure Damon and Ric kept on drinking the night away; who knows when those two will come to bed.

I continue to unpack my stuff and finally I was done. Damon was right I did bring too much but I won't ever tell him that. I changed to my pajamas which was short flannel shorts and a dark blue tank top. I went to my bathroom which was adjoined with Jeremy's room to brush my teeth, wash my face and brush my hair.

I let out one big yawn and turn the lights off in the bathroom.

I left the bathroom then I jumped when I heard, "Cute pjs." There was Damon sitting on my window ledge.

"Damon - what are you – does Ric know you're here?" I felt very uneasy having him here in my room – alone. I stand by the entrance of the bathroom the further I am away from him the better. I can tell by seeing him sit there that he was drunk and this worries me.

"He passed out in the living room. He can't hold his liquor like he used too." He gets up from the ledge and comes towards me.

I step back, "I'm tired Damon." I tell him with a force tone so he can get the message that I want him out of here.

"So am I Elena."

If he was tired then why was he in my room instead of the guest bedroom? "Well I'll show you to the guest room."

I turn to leave so I can show him the guest room but he grabs my hand to stop me, "No not that kind of tired. I'm tired of fighting my feelings for you." He said.

My heart began to race fast at his words. He was drunk and probably has no idea what he's saying, "Damon you're drunk so you aren't thinking right. Come on we had a long drive and you must be exhausted." Again I tried to leave my room and hope he follows me but he stops me again.

"No, I'm not drunk well wait I am but I know what I feel Elena." His tone holds so much anguish. "Damon I –"

He cuts me, "I thought I'll never feel this way again after what I've been through." He stated as he reaches out to touch my cheek softly.

I stood frozen in his gaze and hold. I wanted to reach out and hug him because his eyes held so much pain and he senses my internal battle and smiles softly, "Despite what I'm feeling for you; I don't deserve you." He leans in closer and I was nervous that he was going to kiss me but instead he gently kisses my forehead with so much love and tenderness.

He lets go of my face and backs away from me and walks to my bedroom door, "Good night Elena." He says.

"Damon wait – " He withdraws his hand from turning the door knob and looks at me with hopeful eyes. I had no idea what I was going to do or say but fear took over, "Good night Damon." The hopeful look in his eyes fades away and he sadly smiles and nods his head follow by leaving my room.

A single tear roll down my cheek because this was beginning to be too much. He sort of admitted he has feelings for me but feels that he doesn't deserve me; how does one take a comment like that? And exactly what happened to him in the past? He told me he thought he would never feel this way again after what he's been through.

I so didn't need this right before bed!

* * *

**Thanksgiving Dinner**…

I took a shower, dried my hair, did my make up and decided to wear my deep purple sweater dress with my lace up boots. I look out my window and saw Jeremy's truck pull up on the drive way; he's here! I did one last fluff of my hair and left my room in a hurry to greet my baby brother.

Jeremy wasn't home because he was spending the night at Matt's place for the night; yes the same Matt that was my boyfriend. The two of them became best buds while we dated and continue their friendship after it ended.

Matt didn't have a great upbringing his mom was always in and out of his life and his younger sister Vicky was a nut case and into drugs; she was currently in rehab. I wasn't such a fan of Vicky because she took advantage of Jeremy's state after losing our parents and got him into drugs and doing bad in school. I was happy when Jeremy figure it out for himself to cut her out of his life.

Matt was on his own pretty much during high school raising himself and working to pay the bills and I think because of this he felt he needed to rush things and get marry right away after high school but I wasn't ready. He never utter the words _marry me _but the things he said scared me.

I practically ran down the stairs and left the house to give him a big hug the moment he got off his truck. "Elena!" "Jeremy!" We both happily said to one another as we hugged each other.

I helped bring in his small bag of clothes and his share for the dinner tonight which was beer and biscuits. "Really Jer, biscuits and beer?" I question his choices. "You do know that you're not 21 yet right?" I said with such a mother-tone.

"Its the holidays Elena let me have some fun." He takes the beer from my hands and walks to our house. "I do not approve of this!" I said as I chase after him.

Before Jeremy opens the door he quickly tells me, "I invited Matt over for dinner."

"You what?"

"He's alone and I feel bad." I can't be so mad at Jeremy but this makes dinner even more awkward. Inside I have a guy who told me he has feelings for me which I'm trying to fight whatever I feel towards him and my ex is coming; oh things are going to be interesting!

We came inside the house and walk into the kitchen to see Jenna and Ric preparing for the dinner; still no sign of Damon. "Hey good you two are here! Come help chop these vegetable's with me." Jenna pleaded. "No thanks I'll be over there playing my x-box." Jeremy went to the living room and turn on his system so that left me to help; yay?

I went over to Jenna by the island and put an apron on, "Okay what you need me to do?" She then tells me the potatoes need to be peeled follow by placing them in a pot to boil since we are making mash potatoes, and then tomatoes need to be chopped and last the onions. I felt she was giving me all the stuff Ric told her to do, "And what will you be doing?" I asked her.

"I'll be helping by trying out the wine!" She pours herself a glass and walks over to sit by the small dining area we had in the kitchen.

I began to peel the potatoes and for someone who can't cook this was a hard task. "So Elena, have you heard from Damon?" Ric asked me and the sound of his name makes me nervous and I ended up cutting my finger with the knife peeler. "N-n-n-no I haven't." I nervously answer his question.

I suck the blood from my finger, "Ow." I said quietly to myself.

"Ah look who finally decided to show up." Ric announces with a laugh. I look over and there was Damon standing by the entrance of the kitchen. "Sorry for being late but I woke up with a massive hang over." Damon says as he rubs his head. "Me too buddy but I didn't want to ruin Thanksgiving." Ric said.

Damon then looks my way but I quickly go back to cutting the potatoes despite the pain I was feeling on my finger. Damon asked Ric what he can help with and Ric tells him to help me out; thanks Ric!

Damon comes next to me and sees what I'm doing, "You're doing that wrong." He says in a very know it all tone. "I know I am but it's the best I can do." And my tone was a bit bitchy.

"Wait-is that blood? Elena, here let me see." Damon takes my finger in his hands and he does something I didn't expect him to do he kisses it follow by taking a napkin and rolling it around my cut finger. Again I stood frozen as I see him tie the napkin gently and with his mouth pull the end piece to secure the knot.

Our eyes never tearing away from the other, "there now we won't have blood in our mash potatoes." He teases with a smile.

He lets go of my injure finger and takes over cutting the potatoes. "See this little tool is for people who are lazy or don't know how to cut. Let me show you how it's done." He chops the first two perfectly like a pro. "Here now you try." He hands me the knife and I give its go but it wasn't perfect like his.

"Well it's safe to say cooking isn't your calling." He says with a mocking tone then takes the knife from my hands.

We both shared a laugh as I nudge him with my hip, "Shut up."

He later tells me that he got this and to go spend time with my aunt and brother. He didn't have to tell me twice and I went to sit with Jenna.

"So what was going on there huh?" She asked me the moment I sat down. "Nothing; we were only goofing around." I answer her.

She gives me a knowing smile, "Right. Well I must say having a man that can work magic in the kitchen is a man to keep!" She stares happily at Ric as she sees him putting the turkey in the oven. I was happy for Jenna she dated a lot of bad apples during her teen years and into her early 20s but Ric was the real deal. These two were my favorite couple after my parents; they really do love each other.

I always wonder what being in love was like; I did date Matt but I don't know if I loved him. I sit here and I see Damon and Ric goofing off in the kitchen together and it makes me smile. Damon looks so happy being with his best pal a smile I don't see often.

Once the turkey was out of the oven and sat to cool off to cut and the last preparations for dinner was all set, Jeremy invited Damon to play with him and the two began to play some shooting game in space. "What's the point of this?" I sat here for I would say ten minute and had no idea what the heck was going on here.

"To save our flag." Jeremy answers never tearing his eyes away from the screen. "Duh Elena; leave the men alone." Damon scoffs at me.

The door bell rings and Jenna tells me to answer it and I know full well who it is, "Hey Matt." "Elena, hi!" He smiles happily at me. He hands me a bottle of wine, "I know how much Jenna loves her wine." He stated as I take his coat. "That she does." I place his coat in our coat closet.

Before I could show him to our living room he pulls me back, "Hey are we okay? I always feel like you don't want me around."

I felt bad that he felt this way but its hard being around him when I know how much he loved me and what he wanted for us. I broke his heart and I feel guilty for doing that to him.

"No, Matt it's just; well I'm not sure how to be around you." I honestly told him.

He laughs softly to himself, "Elena, you can be your old-self around me. We grew up together remember? We were best friends before we began dating. So what if we dated and it didn't work out but I still want you in my life. So can we be friends again?" He said.

It's like a burden was lifted off my shoulders. "Yea I like that very much." He comes in to hug me and for the first time I didn't feel bad or guilty for hurting him. This hug was definitely a friendly hug and nothing more; not like my hugs with Damon.

* * *

**DPOV**

Elena's little brother and I saved our base and I search for Elena to let her have a go at it but then I saw her by the entrance of the house with someone. This someone was a guy then they hug each other and my blood began to boil.

"Psst, hey kid who is that?" I asked Elena's little brother. Jeremy looks to see who I was talking about, "That's Matt, my friend. We all grew up together." He answers me.

"Only your friend?" I needed more information.

"Yes well he and Elena used to date back in high school; they were high school sweethearts." Ah so that's the ex-boyfriend. He seems like the jock type but also the boy next door and some reason I had a feeling I've seen him before. Elena didn't tell me much about her past relationships so I was very interested in this one. What was Elena like before she left Mystic Falls? Why did this relationship end? Does she still love or want to be with him?

Elena was laughing at whatever this jock was saying to her and the way he looks at her clearly shows he still cares for her more than just a friend.

"What made them end things?" I must get all the information I can get from her brother.

He thinks about it for a few seconds and answers, "I think they broke up because he wanted to get married and Elena didn't. Ready to play another round?"

"Uh yeah sure." I was dumbfounded by this answer. _Marriage?_ I began to wonder if he proposed to her, were they engaged, did she cancel on him last minute so many questions.

In about five minutes Elena comes with the Jock to the living room and Jeremy and he greeted each other, "And this is my friend Damon. Damon this is Matt." The Jock politely extends his hand to greet me and to be nice I take it, "Hey." We both said to one another.

We both shared this look like the other knew what they were thinking and that was Elena. I suddenly remember where I saw him from he was there the night I first met Elena.

Elena takes him to say hello to her aunt and Ric then he comes back to the living room and joins Jeremy to continue playing the video game. I let the two be seeing as they seem like best buds as I went to look for Elena, time to grill her on this ex-boyfriend.

Elena was in the dining area setting the table up and I came behind her and poke her sides, "AH!" She drops the napkins to the floor. "Damon!" She growls in annoyance and I help her pick the napkins up.

"Sooooooo; that's your ex huh?" I began with and she glances at me like how on earth did I know that. "Jeremy told you," She mumbles something to herself and sighs, "Yes that's my ex-boyfriend." She admits.

"Interesting. He seems jock-y."

"Don't start." She lightly warns.

I smirk knowing how she was going to react when I ask her, "So were you engaged?" She freezes in her spot and looks at me, "Wow my brother is your little spy huh? No I wasn't," She looks to the living room to make sure this Matt wasn't gonna pop out into the dining area. "I broke things off before he even asked me."

"Why? If you don't mind me asking." My hands went up in defense to show I was okay if she answer or didn't answer my question.

She sighs softly and says, "He has his whole life mapped out and I – "

"You didn't want it?"

"Yea but then again I have no idea what I want." Her voice held so much desperation.

I study her as she continues to place the napkins on each place mat and smile to myself, "That's not true." I can read her like an open book and I can see she wants more but has no idea how to chase it.

She stops and looks at me with a small smile, "Oh really? So Damon what is it that I want?"

I walk to her slowly and tell her in a sultry voice, "You want a love that consumes you, you want passion, an adventure and maybe even a little danger." She lingers at my words as if I turn on a light bulb in her head.

We were now face to face inches apart from each other some reason this felt familiar. I had this urge to reach out and kiss her forehead again? She licks her lips as she looks up at me with those brown doe eyes, "What do you want Damon?" She counters back.

I look at her because she is what I want, "I want…"

"Dinner is ready!" Ric's voice is heard throughout the house and he comes bringing the turkey to the dining area. I moved away from Elena fast before any one questions us what was going on here and took myself to the kitchen. _Keep it together Salvatore. _I said to myself once I was alone.

I couldn't remember why it felt like déjà vu being that close to Elena; if I close my eyes I can replay the scene of us talking, me kissing her forehead and bidding her goodnight. How much did I drink last night?!

I suddenly felt someone touch my arm and there was Elena, "Hey you okay? You kind of ran out of there pretty fast."

"Yeah I uh went to get more wine." I grab a wine bottle to show proof.

She smiles then takes my hand, "Come on everyone is waiting." She tugs me to the direction of the dining area.

Before we went inside the dining room she tells me, "I'm happy we're spending Thanksgiving together."

"Me too."

This beats spending it with my family.

* * *

**AN:** **Chapter done. The next chapter is gonna fast forward a bit. I wanted to build their friendship a bit with a little bit of passion in the mix. I know some people aren't a big fan of time jump but we are already 5 chapters in I think its time to see where these two are going! Please leave me reviews to let me know what you think of this chapter, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello readers. This chapter jumps four months after Thanksgiving dinner, sorry no Christmas or New Years kiss lol. I'll try my best to fill in the missing pieces in those four months. I wanted to move forward with the two and see where this story takes us. Elena and Damon are still I guess you can say best of friends and here we go! Lol**

**So far I am liking season 6 of the vampire diaries. I really enjoyed going down memory lane of Elena and Damon the moment they met, kiss, fell in love….loved it but then I hate it b/c anything of Damon is all gone from Elena's mind/heart. And where the heck are Bonnie and Damon?! lol**

**Please kindly leave me reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: **

_**Four Months Later**__…_

**EPOV**

I was in the city ready to visit my good friend. I knew the office Damon worked in and I wanted to surprise him so here I was in front of the very tall building. I kept thinking if this was a good idea or not but I wanted to see him to tell him my good news.

I took a deep breathe and march right into the building. I went to the front desk and told them I'm here to see Damon Salvatore. "Is he expecting you?" The blonde asked never tearing her eyes away from the computer screen.

"No. I'm his friend Elena Gilbert and I came here to surprise him. I hope that's okay." She looks at me as if I'm dumb, "Mr. Salvatore gave strict orders to never let anyone up for surprise visits especially pretty girls like you. Sorry Miss, please step to the side."

How rude! There was no changing her mind unless I gave Damon a call to let me up but then there won't be a surprise. The second best thing to do was to wait for him by the building entrance and hope he comes out for lunch heck even for a client meeting would be good enough. I sat on a bench sipping a latte from Starbucks as I waited for Damon to come out. This surprising someone is a lot of work!

As I sat waiting for him to pop out, I began to think why I wanted to tell Damon my good news first versus telling my two oldest friends. I know in the past couple of months Damon and I have become rather close. He's been there for me when I needed him and gave me his opinions on everything I do or wanted to do which was rather annoying but it was nice to see he cares.

Whenever we went out to dinner or to grab drinks; women would hit on him about 95% of the time. If he wasn't interested I'll play the girlfriend role to shoo them away but if they were _hot_ I would walk away and leave him with them. Which believe you and me sucks a lot! I sighed as I see him sit there with these women throwing themselves at him and wishing it was me he was taking home but those thoughts would fade away the minute I got my senses back.

He never once brought up the night he came to my room and told me he has feelings for me and I never once told him either. I liked where we are – well most of the time.

I finally spotted him stepping out with shades on and in the best suit I have ever seen him in. Why must he dress like a GQ model? The nice black suit looked like a famous fashion icon made it just for him and the under shirt was ice blue button down shirt to match his eyes and on top of that a black tie with thin stripes to match the shirt. _Wow he's handsome_. No! None of that thinking he's my friend. _Only a friend. _

He was busy on his phone talking and he didn't look too happy talking to this person. I walked behind him to tap him on his shoulder as he turns to see who it was he stood there surprise to see me. He pulls the phone away from his ear and puts his hand over the phone, "Elena?"

"Surprise!" I happily giggle like the idiot I am.

"What-what are you doing here?" He takes off his sunglasses and I'm met with his amazing eyes. He should never wear sunglasses. "I came here to tell you my great news!"

Damon and I were seriously attached to the hip after Thanksgiving break. We would go out to dinner, movies, he comes by campus to have lunch with me, hang with the gang and we would talk endless hours on the phone about anything really. I must admit at first I was a little iffy on this friendship with the idea of him only wanting to talk to me to try to get in my pants but I don't feel that vibe from him. He actually seems to care.

Of course we being friends meant Stefan and Caroline being in our business and always questioning us. Some days they would tease use to just date already then I had days when Caroline tells me how awful Damon is and to be careful. I know what I'm doing I'm not an idiot.

"Alright. Give me a second." He walks away to finish his call. I sat back on the bench finishing my latte. I look at Damon trying to see what type of call it was but I had a hunch this call wasn't a regular business call; it was a personal call because even though I was not far I can hear him curse left and right.

He angrily pushes the button on his IPhone and attempts to throw it across the street but stops himself. I got off the bench and went to his side right away. I place my hand on his back, "hey you okay?" He jumps at my touch so I take my hand back.

"Elena? Oh I almost forgot you were here." He puts his phone inside his suit pocket. Ouch he forgot I was here.

He runs his hand over his raven hair and smiles, "so tell me your good news." He gives me a big hug as his form of greeting something he did a lot.

I felt wrong saying my good news after seeing him react that way because of a phone call. "You sure you're okay?" I asked first.

"Elena, don't worry about it. So what's this big news?" He takes my hand in his and leads me to the same bench I was sitting on.

"Well my news is that I got a paid internship to work for Mikaelson Publishing Company." Mikaelson Publishing Inc. or for short MPI was the second best publishing company after SPI.

He didn't smile, smirk or not even a good job Elena. Instead I get, "Are you fucking serious? That's your big news?"

Not the reaction I was looking for. "Hey. What is wrong with you? I'm happy about this news. I got this internship all on my own." He made me feel shitty coming to him instead of going to my girlfriends.

"Elena, MPC is my competitor and the CEO of that company is an asshole." He takes his phone out again and starts dialing away, "I'm calling my HR people and having them make some internship for you. I will not have my friend work for my competition." He dials away on his phone and I yank his phone from his hands before and clicked the call button.

"Damon, stop it. Quit being a caveman. I'm working there whether you like it or not. I can't believe I came to you with this exciting news." I toss his phone back at him then I left the bench to get far away from him as possible.

God I felt stupid. Why on earth did I go to him? I quickly ran off before he caught up to me because I didn't want him to see me cry. I got in my car and let the tears flown. I punch my steering wheel in anger at myself for being dumb to think it was a good idea to tell Damon.

My phone buzz and buzz it was Damon calling me but I wasn't going to answer it. I drove back to my dorm and lucky for me my two friends were out so I can cry all night if I wanted too.

I plop myself on my bed and let the tears fall but after a few minutes of crying I realize I was being too much of a girl crying over a dumb little argument with a guy that's not even my boyfriend. I'm better than this. I wiped my tears away and put on some music to cheer myself up and to help keep my mind off things. The music was very comforting and fun as I danced around cleaning my section of the dorm heck I even began cleaning the girls' side too.

A loud knock on my door stops me from a mid-dance spin. I turn the music down went over to open the door and there was Damon. He seems unsure of himself for being here; if he was unsure why is he even here?

"Elena, I realize what a complete asshole I was to you. But I rather have this conversation privately inside, can I come in?" I move to the side to grant him entrance.

He comes in and stood there for a minute or two thinking what to say next as I held my arms across my chest waiting for him to speak. "I'm a shit head I know and sometimes I don't know why you're friends with me but I'm also glad you are. Argh, Elena you make me crazy okay?!" His anger was coming out again only this time it was a different type of anger. This frustration reminds me of his confession back in Thanksgiving.

He surprises me as he reaches out with his hand to cup my cheek and my dumb body melts into his touch. "I'm sorry for how I acted. I'm not happy with your choices but that gives me no right to put you down and make you feel less of yourself. Please I beg of you let me know if there's any funny business happening in MPC. I don't trust them."

I sigh, "Damon I'm not going to be your little spy." I thought that was he was implying.

He shakes his head, "No I don't mean that. MPC is known to have employees- mainly female employees leave with no reasons, all the reasons seem to be confidential so be careful. If anyone lays a hand on you I don't know what I'll do."

That's what this was about he was worried something will happen to me. My anger wash away and I place my hand over his that still held onto my cheek. "Don't worry about me. You won't loose me." I give him a convincing smile and he lets out a small chuckle.

As if on cue our eyes fell upon each other's lips and he began to lean in closer. I stood frozen with my heart racing with what may occur any moment now. Oh God this was really happening. My heart screams yes go for it you know you want too but my brain was screaming at me loudly no stop this is exactly what he wants from you do not cave in!

A phone ringing fills my quiet dorm room.

The loud ringing noise came from Damon's suit pocket. A part of me was sad the moment was ruined then another part of me was relieved because I don't know how far the kiss would go.

He looks annoyed as hell, "I gotta – "

"Go ahead." I tell him.

He steps out to take the call and I return back to cleaning.

I pass by the door with a load of dirty towels when I heard shouting so me being a curious kitten I inch closer to place my ear on it to make out what was going on with Damon or if there was some sort of disagreements between fellow students.

"Damn it Katherine; you got the penthouse what more do you want?! Just sign the damn papers already! Have your lawyer call my lawyer!" It was Damon alright.

Katherine? Who was this woman that made him so angry? Whenever I tried to ask him a little about his past love life before he turned to the infamous play boy that he is, he would doge all my questions or we end up getting in a fight which ends with him leaving. I even tried asking Stefan but he told me it was Damon's story to tell. My only guess is that this woman hurt Damon terribly.

The door knob twists so I ran away from the door to my bed. I turn the TV on and began to flip through channels to make it look like I wasn't eavesdropping on him. He comes back inside and again he does not look too happy. His cheekbones are clenched tight and his fine comb hair had extra fluff in it; he must have grabbed his hair in frustration.

He sits down on Bonnie's bed and looks so defeated, hurt, angry and sad. He groans angrily as he covers his face with the palm of his hands. I put the TV on mute to go over to him.

"You okay?" I carefully stood a few inches from him just incase he wanted to be left alone.

Nothing.

I bravely sat next to him with care as if he was a wild animal. I slowly place my hand on his knee to show him I was here for him. I'll always be here for him. He stills at my touch and brings his face out from hiding. I didn't like seeing Damon this sad. "Damon, talk to me. I'm your friend and I care about you. I'm here for you."

Still nothing.

I did what came naturally to me I reach over and gave him a hug from behind. He stiffs at the hug as if it was an unfamiliar thing for people to do. "I mean it; I'm always here." I needed him to know that I'm always here for him.

I let go of him and figure he rather be alone right now so I left him in my dorm as I went to get us some refreshments.

"I'll have 1 tall green tea iced and 1 tall caramel iced latte. Thank you." I gave the barista my order and moved to the side to wait.

Caroline called me as I was waiting. "Hey Care what's up?" I answered. "Oh just checking in on you; have you watered my plants?" I rolled my eyes at her question, "Caroline you're only gone for the night not week." Caroline was spending the night at Stefan's.

Her and Stefan hit it off right away and they been together as boyfriend and girlfriend for four months now. I know this because each time they made a month Caroline would wake up with a big smile on her face and announce it's her anniversary.

"So are you hanging with Damon tonight?" She swiftly throws it out there. "Uh yeah. He's over right now. We'll probably watch a movie together or something." The barista place my drinks on the counter and I took them. I leave the coffee shop and headed back to the dorm, "Ah I see. So no sex yet?"

"Caroline! How many times must I tell you this? We're only friends!" Caroline teased the hell out of me whenever it came to Damon. She would purposely invite Damon and I on their dates because as she quoted its nice to have another couple to hang out with. I repeated to her all the time Damon and I are just friends and to quit making us a couple it was never going to happen.

"Fine-fine I gotta go Stefan is back with our food. Bye future sister in law." She hangs up fast before I had a chance to react to her _sister in law _comment. Caroline made no sense to me sometimes some days she nags at me to be careful and other days she's playing matchmaker. I really thought her having a boyfriend will keep her busy but nothing stops Caroline Forbes nothing.

I stood in front of my dorm preparing myself for what I was about to walk into. You never know what mood Damon was going to be in.

Here goes nothing. "Damon I got us-" He was asleep on my bed.

I put the drinks down on the table and went over to him. He looks so peaceful sleeping on my bed and hugging my little brown teddy bear. For the first time for as long as I've known this man he actually looked cute. Normally he's sexy and straight out of a magazine but right now he looks cute and so normal; average like me.

I wanted to reach out and brush his hair back but the moment my hand extended to do so his eyes open so I withdrew it right away so he wouldn't notice. "Hi…sorry if I woke you but – "

"No-no its fine. I don't even know how I ended up here. I guess I was exhausted. Where did you go?" He pulls himself up to a seating position still holding onto my teddy bear.

"Oh I went to the café to get us some drinks. Here I know you like green tea." I hand him his drink. "Aw you remember I like green tea so sweet of you." He gushes like a girl, "You really do love me." He playfully teases.

I took my spare pillow, "Oh stop it." I hit him letting out a laugh in doing so.

"Woah watch the tea." But it was too late the tea fell all over him, "OW!" He leaps in the air taking off his suit jacket and then his pants. "Oh my God I'm so sorry." I ran to the bathroom to get him towels to soak up his clothes and dry himself off.

As I came out I had to stop doing whatever I was doing because there was Damon standing in my room shirtless and only in his boxers. _Oh my. _I'm not sure how long I was staring for to have Damon wave his hand in my face, "So are you going to stay for the show or –"

I cleared my throat to help me snap out of my trance that is Damon's body. "I uh – um –I – here." I hand him the towel never looking down at his chest which by the way was sculpted beautifully.

I went right back to my bathroom trying to keep it together. So what if he's in my room half naked not like anything is gonna happen; things like this happen all the time. I kept telling myself that. I splash water on my face to help cool me down. Why was I getting this sudden itch to grab his face and kiss him?

God what's wrong me? Oh no I'm becoming the women that fall under his spell. I won't be them I can't be them! This would totally ruin our friendship if I keep thinking like this. I haven't thought about him in that way since Thanksgiving. I would dream of that gentle kiss he place on my forehead in my room; reliving that moment over and over again and his confession.

My screams fill the tiny bathroom when someone touches my arm. I look into the reflection of the mirror and there was Damon, "Hey sorry. You okay?" He was still shirtless and pants-less. "Oh I – yeah sorry I'm a little jumpy today. What's up?" I answered so fast I hope he understood me.

He looks at me funny then tells me, "I have my assistant coming with an extra set of clothes but in the mean time, do you have anything I can wear for now?"

I'm surprise that I was able to think where and if I had extra clothes, "Yes, my brother gave me some of his old shirts to use as pjs. Let me uh get it for you." I laughed nervously as I try to figure out a way to move around him without touching his naked chest.

_Hmm?_

Call me crazy but I think he was enjoying this!

There it was the famous smirk, "See anything you like?" He wiggles his eyebrows. And that kills the mood for me, "Ugh you're disgusting." I shove him to the side with my body and went to find the clothes for him.

I hear the water in the bathtub being turn on, "Hey Elena I'm gonna take a quick shower, I feel sticky from the tea. If Bob my assistant comes just take my suit from him." Damon informs me.

"Okay!" I went through my drawers to find some of Jeremy's' old shirts and work out pants. I found one and left it out for Damon on my bed. My nightstand began to vibrate and I took my phone to see who it was but quickly realize it wasn't my phone but the phone was already unlock and I couldn't help but read the message.

The text message was from someone named Katherine and it read:

_You really think you can get rid of me that easily? My friends saw you the other day walking around with that little Virgin and I gotta say you can do better. I know she's more than just a one-night stand, you have been seen with this girl for months now! Going on dinner dates and taking her to our spot where we had our first date. How could you Damon? _

_No wonder you want to move the court date for our divorce sooner. How dare you move on so fast?! I guess I really did mean that little to you. So what if I lie? I only said that to make you stay. I loved you Damon even if you think I never did. _

My stomach sank low – MARRIED?!

* * *

**AN: There you have it chapter 6 done. So did anyone else see this coming lol? **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello readers! Sorry for the long update but work got crazy! Also this chapter I had to edit over and over again b/c I didn't like how it was coming out until finally I came up with this. I hope you guys like it and don't judge Elena too much lol.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

I put Damon's phone back on the nightstand then slowly walked away from it as if it was a grenade ready to explode.

_Married?!_

Oh my God. I almost made out with a married man. I'm having these thoughts about a married man! I knew for a fact that his wife meant me; I'm the _Virgin _girl that he's been seen with lately. ME! Is he divorcing her because of me? Am I a home wrecker?

No, her text clearly stated that she lied to him but what did she lie about? Poor Damon. Now I was understanding why he would get so angry and sad over their phone calls. He's still not over the pain she caused him.

The water shuts off in the bathroom, "Hey Elena, can you hand me a towel?" Damon requested. I nervously went through our small linen closet to find him a clean towel. I found a pink one hey it will do, "Here you go." My hand sticks inside the small crack of the bathroom door and he quickly took it.

"Thanks." He said and shuts the door. I remember he needs the clothes I don't wanna see him shirtless again. I went to get it from my bed but it was too late. He opens the door and out he comes only in the towel wrapped around his waist.

_Why is he doing this to me?_

He walks over to me with an arrogant look on his face knowing full well what he was doing. I inch far away from him but that only made him come closer. "What's the matter Elena? Don't like me like this? Hmm maybe you prefer me fully naked." He draws out slowly and reaches for the towel to remove it.

Before he could remove his towel I said, "I don't think your wife would approve of that." His mischievous behavior changes in a flash, "What did you say?" He gets right in my face glaring hard at me.

I couldn't believe I said that this was bad very bad. I knew I had to explain myself to him, "I – I read your uh p-phone by accident and saw you got a text message from Katherine. She said she's your wife."

He walks over to the night stand to grab his phone to read the text his wife sent him. He locks his phone and looks at me, "Well you finally got what you wanted. Now you know what happened. I'm out of here." He angrily puts on the spare clothes I gave him not caring that he was changing right in front of me.

I did my best to not look as he dress himself. After he was fully dressed is when I approach him so I can tell him to stay, "Damon wait. Let's talk about-"

"No," He said with a very sharp tone. "I'm going." He grabs his stuff including his dirty suit and leaves my dorm. I stand standing in the middle of my room for a few minutes staring at the door that Damon walked through. I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, grab my keys and whatever else I need and I went after him. He was hurting and I wasn't going to let him hurt alone. This was my fault and I was going to fix it whether he likes it or not.

I hailed for a cab and gave them Damon's address. The cab stops at the very tall-antic looking building and I double check my phone to make sure this was the right place; wow he sure loves to live large. I couldn't remember for the life of me how his place looked last time I was here I was drunk. I went inside the building and went to the front desk, "Hello how may I help you?" The lovely older man asked me as I came in.

"Hi I'm here to see Damon Salvatore, I'm his friend Elena Gilbert." He then searches on his computer; oh great I can smell another access denied. "Mr. Salvatore isn't here yet but if you like you can wait for him in our lobby. There's a café right through those doors." He points with his finger. I polity smile at him, "Thank you…" I look at his name tag, "Tom." I went to the café to wait for Damon and sat by the window to see if I see him walk by or come into his building.

I sip on my latte but it was too hot to drink so I let it cool off. I look at the time and ten minutes already pass, where could he be? I went right after him but he did have the head start. I waited and waited but still no sign of Damon.

Tom comes into the café and tells me, "you can try the bar down the block. Mr. Salvatore sure loves his liquor." He's right whenever Damon went through any type of emotion his solution was to drink. "Thanks again Tom!" I quickly thank him and left to the bar.

I walk right into the bar and right away I spotted Damon sitting in one of the bar stools sipping a drink. I sat in the seat next to him, "You okay?" I asked.

"Define okay." His speech is very slow. How many did he have? "Damon I'm sorry that I read your text and-"

He cuts me off, "I'm not mad that you read my text. I'm mad because now you're gonna find out why I'm so fucked up." He downs the last of his drink and gets off the bar stool, "Come time for you to know the tale." He leaves money on the bar then leaves the bar with me right behind him. Maybe going to his place when he's a bit drunk wasn't the best idea but he's my friend and I need to be there for him. This story will help make me understand him more.

We walk right into the building and he gives a quick nod to Tom then we went inside the elevator and he puts the key into the slot that says PH; Pent House. I couldn't help but feel Damon's eyes on me every now and then and with each floor we went through my heart race more and more. This elevator ride was the longest ride of my life! The tension in this small space was overwhelming.

Finally the ding sounds and I thank God quietly to myself. The doors open and we are greeted by a small hallway and down the hallway a brown metal door. I follow Damon as he unlocks his door and inside he went, "Come in." He says as he turns on the lights in his place.

And what a place it was the entrance alone blew me away; beautiful paintings, statues, beautiful antic-furniture just all of it was amazing. I can't believe I don't remember any of this but I do remember the piano by the balcony and the sad tune he played replaying in my mind again.

Damon lights up the rest of his place and I follow him. The fire place in the living room was very beautiful and the furniture gave the room a very nice antic-rustic look. I wonder if he decorated this place himself or hired a decorator. "Have a seat." He leaves me in the living room.

I didn't sit right away I wanted to explore the area I was in and admire all the pictures, statues and his massive library of books stack on the wall. "Did he read all these books?" I asked myself.

I saw he had the first edition of one of my favorite books; The Great Gatsby and I pulled it from the shelf. The first thing I see as I open the book was "To my darling Damon. Love Katherine." His wife got him this book. I put the book back in its place and sat on the sofa as I wait for Damon. How many things in this place is a gift from her? I feel like I was invading her space.

I hear footsteps approaching and in came Damon in different clothes. He changed into his black jeans and a dark blue V-neck shirt and as usual I sit there in awe of this beautiful man before me. "Sorry I had to change out of the clothes you gave me; its not me." He prepares himself a drink, "Want one?" He asked.

I shake my head no, "Not a fan of bourbon." I told him. He grins, "Soon you'll be a fan of everything I like." He says with a wink and he causes me to blush because his comment meant way more than just liking a drink.

He now sits opposite of me on the arm chair by the fire place, "So…where to begin?" He draws out slowly then takes a swig of his drink.

I sat there feeling nervous as hell because I don't know if I'm ready for this story. He began with, "She lied to me many times while we were together." He pauses and takes in a deep breathe. "Damon its okay if you're not ready to say." I can tell this topic hit a nerve. "No, I know your past and its right you should know mine." He stated.

He goes on, "Katherine was my everything. I met her in high school and we were high school sweethearts. She was sweet, kind, caring, beautiful – kind of like you in that department." I blush slightly at his comment.

"As you know my business didn't start over night I had to work my way to the top. The more powerful and money I gained; she slowly began to change. I didn't see it at first because I was so busy with work. I wasn't around much being pulled in meetings here and there and traveling a lot to gain clients all over. And because of this busy life I was in she cheated on me. I forgave her because she blamed me for it and since I was so in love with her I bought it. However I did not trust her any more. She became so different and I didn't like it."

His tone softens up, "The girl I married and fell in love with wasn't no longer there. I grew tired of coming home and fighting every damn day; stupid pointless fights. During one huge fight I screamed I want a divorce and I actually meant it. The next day I talk to a lawyer and began doing all the paper work. The night I was going to tell her I want a divorce, I see her crying on the couch and she tells me she's pregnant." I had to hold in my gasp because first I was surprise to know he's married and now I learned he's a father as well. Maybe that's why this divorce is ugly because a child is involved.

"I didn't believe her at first but I made her take a pregnancy test right before me and she was pregnant. I being noble – yes despite the kind of man I am now I believe you should make it work for your child – so I stayed." He suddenly stands up from the couch and leaves the living room but soon returns with his wallet.

He sits back down again, "I needed more proof so we went to see a doctor and there it was the baby. I – I don't know what I felt but it was amazing. The feeling you get when you see your child on the screen is hard to explain. Katherine was pregnant with my child." _Oh my. _

I continue to stay quiet as he told his story but I couldn't help but ask, "How often do you see your child?" From what I heard so far their story sounds ugly and perhaps of this ugly fuel he doesn't see his child as much as he likes.

He looks at me with sad eyes, "Never but that's because she lost the baby shortly after our visit to the doctor."

"Oh my God Damon I'm so-"

He stops me by raising his hand, "I'm not done yet. She never told me she lost the baby; she kept it to herself and kept the lie going. So one night I came home early from work to surprise her by setting up the second bedroom in our suite into a nursery. I bought this rocking chair and a bassinet."

He stands up again and walks over to his balcony and I follow suit to be near him and show him that I'm here for him. "Damon, we can stop at any time I think I know enough now."

He shakes his head no and continues, "She was running late so I went to our office to kill some time by going over some paper work. I saw a file folder that said _adoption _so I open it up and there were so many pamphlets about adoptions, applications, etc. I thought maybe she wanted to adopt another baby after we had our own but I knew that wasn't her – she isn't good. I searched even further by going through all her drawers in the office and each item I found I grew more and more angry."

I notice he was clenching onto the handle bar of the balcony so I place my hand over his to show him support. He looks at me with apperception for being here with him. He later turns away to finish, "I found fake doctors notes, sonograms pictures and even a fake belly! I waited for her to show up and the minute she came through the door I let her have it. I couldn't believe the woman I loved more than anything in this world lied to me like that. This lie was worse than her cheating. I left her and went to live with Stefan for a while until I found this place."

Damon reaches into his pocket to retrieve his wallet he got earlier in the story and takes out a picture and shows it to me, "This is a real photo of my child not those fake ones she kept showing me. This was _my _baby. She lied to me for five months, five months!" I saw a single tear fall on his cheeks and I reach over to hug him.

He cries softly as he looks down at the photo. "It's okay, shhh. I'm here for you Damon."

As I held a sad Damon in my arms my mind began to wander; no wonder he doesn't look for anything serious any more . Who could blame him? He's broken and scared to let any one else in; his big fear is letting someone hurt him again. I never been in love before even though I used to tell Matt I loved him but I knew it in my heart I didn't love him like the way he loved me. I wouldn't know the feeling but something kept nagging at me that I was starting to feel something for Damon.

I knew loving him or even liking him was forbidden because its not what he wants. He only wants one night of hot passionate sex and that's it. That's all Damon has time for. I can't forget that night in Thanksgiving when he came into my room and his words – God why can't I forget that night too like he did.

He lifts up his head to look into my eyes there it was again the look he was giving me before the phone call when we almost kissed. _No this can't happen._

He leans in closer to kiss my lips. I must admit I lean in too but my brain snaps me out of it and walk away from him, "I should go." I went back to the sofa to get my bag I came with.

"What?" He sounds very confuse.

I brush my hair back thinking what to say to get myself out of this situation. "You're not in the right state of mind and I- I'm- you don't want anything serious and I think – I'm leaving." I couldn't believe that I almost blurted out that I have feelings for him that I've been hiding for the past few months.

Damon stops me by blocking my path, "Elena, so what if we're gonna kiss? We're young, single, good looking, and we get along great! One little kiss won't change anything it's just a kiss for God sakes." He exclaims loudly.

"That's the reason! To you it's another kiss to me it's-"

He looks at me hard and his blue eyes grew large when it all clicked. "Wait a minute – do you- do you- you have feelings for me?" He asked.

I was lost for words and was like a deer caught in the headlights. The door to escape his place seems so far away each time I look in that direction. "No - I don't know. Lately I've been - I don't know. Ever since Thanksgiving I –." I couldn't explain my feelings because I still had no idea what I felt. My feelings were all over the place and with everyone always asking me what's the deal with you and Damon and Damon's confession to me on Thanksgiving made me feel something for him. I have no idea what that something is though.

"Elena what happened in Thanksgiving?" He demand to know.

I didn't want to say but he wouldn't let it go, "Elena, what happened?" His tone was more forceful.

"Fine! You came into my room after having drinks with Alaric and you told me that you – you have feelings for me." There I said it.

"I have feelings for you? I told you that?" He questions.

I shrug my shoulders shyly, "Yeah but I think you didn't mean it since you were drunk. I mean look how you can't even remember saying it to me."

We stayed quiet for I don't know how long. He finally spoke, "Well now that's out in the open, I'm asking you again do you have feelings for me? He came closer to me and looks at me hard with those piercing blue eyes of his.

"I don't know." I lied.

"How about I make it easy for you?" Before I had time to react or run away he grabs my face and kisses me. I didn't stop him or push him away I let the kiss happen.

The kiss was so soft, sweet and tender. His lips were perfect in fact I think this was the most perfect kiss I have ever had in my life. He slowly releases my lips his eyes never tearing away from my own. "There. Now how do you feel?"

"I feel - " Some reason a flash of the future pop into my head and all I saw was him hurting me and breaking my heart.

"We can't. I gotta go." He looks at me dumbfounded.

I grab my purse and left his place right away. I ran to the elevator and lucky me it was right there when I hit the button and once inside I cried. I can't believe that I did end up having feelings for him and it terrified me. I wasn't suppose to fall for him; my goal was to focus in school and only in school. I have no time for relationships; I have no time to fall in love. And he's the wrong person to fall in love with.

My crying stops when it hit me I don't want a relationship and neither does Damon. Maybe I'm confusing these feelings with lust rather than love. What is love really? I do care for him and I like being with him but is that love?

Maybe this is what I need. My friends did say I need some fun in my life that all I do is study and more study. It helps that I am attracted to him we also get along great and both want the same things maybe this could work out after all. Then again do I really want to give up my virginity to someone I didn't love or doesn't love me? Well he does have feelings for me so maybe – nah he was drunk that night.

And this isn't high school any more I'm a grown woman if I wanna have sex with a man who doesn't love me so be it. It's all about being a grown up and experiencing new things! People can judge me all they want its my life!

This battle within myself was driving me mad. All I could think was needing to kiss him again and to be touch by him. I dried my eyes press the button to his floor again.

I prayed he will open the door when he sees me. I was going to knock but decided to test to see if the door was open and it was so I came in. He was staring off into space by his balcony but turns as he hears the door shut, "Elena." He looks happy to see me.

I went up to him, "Elena I'm sorry about -" I place my finger on his lips, "shut up." I take his face and kiss him.

He froze for a second as my lips touch his but shortly kisses me in return. This kiss held more passion and hunger than the kiss we shared before. Our hands began to roam all over our bodies and he places his hand behind my head to bring me closer as if he wants our bodies to become one.

He lets go of my lips and he's panting hard, "are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes. I want this Damon." I said with a lot of confidence.

"But Elena you never -"

"I know but that doesn't matter. All that matters is I want you Damon." I softly kiss his lips to show him I was ready for this. .

He smiles then kisses me again and his body moves forward guiding me out of the balcony. He releases my lips to lift me in his arms and carries me to his bedroom. My eyes scan his bedroom and its beautiful of course like the rest of this place. In the middle of the large room laid a massive bed in the middle with satin red and gold details bed sheets.

He lays me down on his bed gently and the sheets feel even better once on it; so soft and smooth. Damon suddenly leaves the bedroom and comes back right after, "Had to lock the door; don't want unwanted visitors." Smart move.

He wastes no time and kisses my neck with little nibbles all up and down and I had to hold in my giggles because my neck was my ticklish spot. "What's so funny?" He stops kissing my neck.

I was shy to tell him, "let me guess; you're ticklish on your neck?" I nod my head yes. "Well then I guess I should stop." His voice was very playful. He lowers his head and attacks my neck with multiple nibbles and I wiggle under him in a heap of laughter. "Damon stop."

He stops to look at me with those eyes of his that look into my soul, "you should always laugh like that." His fingers run across my cheek then slowly down my neck then my upper chest, breast, stomach and hip bone sending chills all over my body. Who knew a simple little touch can set my body on fire?

His lips return to mine while his hands did the work of pulling down my pants and tossing them. I jump as I felt his hand rub me over my underwear. I moan softly from the touch this touch I was not familiar with. I gasp into his mouth when his finger went inside me, "Oh." I moan taking in the feeling.

He moves his finger slowly in circular motion follow by going in and out then he added another finger. My body began to shake slowly. "Hmm." This felt amazing. I grab onto the sheets of the bed and squirm as Damon finger rub the sweet spot.

My cries grew louder and louder as he kept going. My whole body shook until I did one final cry and I felt myself let go. I turn my head to the side breathing hard and fast and I couldn't help the giggles that escape me. This feeling felt as if someone just finished attacking me with tickles.

Damon removed his fingers and licks them, "You taste delicious." He stated in a husky voice. "That was – was-wow." I laughed still feeling the tingles all over.

"That was only the beginning." He pulls my underwear down then spreads my legs and leans in for a kiss. I taste myself on his lips and call me crazy but it was a major turn on. He should always taste like me. I was so distracted by our kissing I didn't even see Damon take his pants off and underwear.

He pulls away from the kiss to look through his drawer until he finds a condom. He puts the condom on his member and might I say he was size nicely then again I have nothing to compared it too.

He's now hovering me and I feel his tip slowly graze my entrance, "This might hurt a little. I'll go gentle." He warns me as he slowly enters me and I yelped in pain, "Shh." He says in a soft gentle voice. A single tear went down my right cheek from the pain.

Damon stops, "I'm fully inside now. You okay?" I nodded. He smiles then leans down to kiss me, "Okay I'm gonna move again. I'll start slow." He pulls in and out of me in a slow steady motion and the pain began to fade away with each thrust and it was soon replace by pleasure. I lift my hips up to meet with each thrust and that drove Damon wild. He picked up the pace entering in and out of me faster and our moans filled the room.

I was nearing my climax and I think he was near his too by the look on his face and the growls he was sending out I wrapped my legs around him tightly and our bodies glue together as he did one final thrust and we both came.

His whole body was shaking and I felt his sweat drip on my breast. He was exhausted after our session. I guided his head to rest his damp hair on my breast as I help calm him down by running my hands through his raven hair and softly kissing the top of his hand.

Damon hums in contend from the feeling. This was nice and so unexpected.

We both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Well there you have it they did it. Now maybe it wasn't' the most romantic way of going to that level but I wanted to try something new and different. Maybe this un-romantic way will lead to more; we shall see! Let me know what you think! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Hello readers. I know some of you liked the previous chapter while others weren't a fan of it because some of you felt bad for Katherine. I know I made it seem like she was sort of the victim but believe me as the story goes you will see the Katherine we all grew to love and hate.

Well I hope you guys keep on reading and see how this story goes! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: **

**DPOV**

This buzzing-vibrating sound wouldn't stop. I lazily reach over with my hand to find this buzzing sound so I can destroy it. I open my tired eyes to see it was my phone making that awful sound. I turned the notification off and turn over to get comfy again under the covers. I haven't slept this good in ages. I pop an eye open to see the beauty next to me sound asleep. God she was amazing last night.

I was over thrown by our sex that I felt things I never felt before; like the shaking of my whole body after I climax was very new to me. And the way she helped relax me was so simple yet it did the trick; her hands running through my hair and giving me kisses was the icing on the cake.

Normally with any other girl I wouldn't even be here the next day or kindly escort them out of my apartment but I wanted to stay. I want to see her wake up with a big satisfying smile on her face and perhaps some morning sex if she was up for it. I reach out to pull her closer to me and she moans softly as I nuzzle my head in the crook of her neck. I happily sigh and soon I drifted off to sleep again.

I had the feeling someone was watching me so I open my eyes and there I was met with brown doe eyes. Her cheeks flush because she got caught, "Morning." She shyly said.

"Morning." I stretch my arms over my head then I yank her back over me. She squeals in laughter, "How do you feel?" I ask her as I brush her hair from her face.

"Good." Ah there's that satisfying smile I long to see.

"Only good?" I teased.

She blushes, "Very good actually. I'm also a bit sore." She admits.

I was feeling very proud of myself knowing that she's sore means I did a good job then again I always do a good job.

"Sore is good. You're gonna feel like you ran a marathon for the next few days. I suggest you take a nice warm bath to sooth your body." I said as I ran my hands up and down her bare back. God I wanted to have her again but I contain myself since she mention she was sore.

She surprises me by asking, "Want to take one with me?"

I grin from ear to ear, "I will love too." She hops off the bed with the sheet wrap around her naked body as she runs off to the bathroom in my master bedroom to get the tub ready or us. Who knew after a few months of being her friend and always being there for her I'll be here right now. _This was too easy._

I began laughing to myself; I Damon Salvatore deflower Elena Gilbert. _Ah life was good._ The moment I laid eyes on her I needed to have her and I'll do whatever it takes to make that happened even if I had to play the nice guy role. The universe drew me to that bar and here I was lying in bed that reeks of our sex and about to take a bath with her.

I sat up to grab my phone to see if I had any work emails or any more annoying text from Katherine. I only had one from Stefan saying he wanted to hang out tonight and do some brother bonding.

I rolled my eyes at his words but I replied saying okay to his idea. Hmm I wonder if I should tell him about the events that occurred. Nah he would only judge and nag at me the entire time; best to keep this a secret. Hopefully Elena agrees.

Elena peaks her head out to let me know the tub was ready. I go to her fully nude and she still holds the blanket around her body, "why are you all cover up?" She looks up in the bathroom ceiling to avoid looking at me. "I'm naked." _She was still so cute and innocent. _

I shrug my shoulders, "So? I'm naked too. Also; I saw all of you last night and I wish to see all of you again right now." I inch closer to her to remove her hands from the blanket and let it fall around her feet.

I eyed her up and down licking my lips, "Beautiful." I grab the back of her head and smash our lips together.

I stop kissing her to go into the tub and held my hand for her to join me. She took it and she came in. She rested her back against my chest as I wrap my arms around her. "Does this feel good?" I rub her arms with the warm water.

"Yeah." It seems she was holding something in most likely her feelings about what's happening between us.

I hate this part and how women need to establish sex; like why can't we just enjoy each other? I have an itch you have an itch let's fix that itch together but no with women it can never be simple.

I was glad she wasn't facing me so she doesn't see me rolling my eyes. Time to play the caring friend/the guy she just had sex with. "Elena you okay?" I kissed her neck softly.

"Yeah – well- I hate to ruin the moment but what's going on here?" She turns slightly so we are now facing each other. Oh great the famous question after sex. Come up with an answer fast, "Well we're enjoying each other's company. Aren't' we?" I answered honestly.

"Yes but for how long? Was this a once time thing or is this going to happen again and again?"

I really didn't have an answer for that for me if a girl gets too clingy I stop it without them realizing I stop it. I just ignore their calls, text, emails you name it I ignore it all until they get the message.

"I don't know Elena. Hasn't been a full day of this." She inches away from my hold and I began to miss having her in my arms. Great I think she didn't like that answer; way to go Damon.

She sits on the opposite side of the tub with a puzzle look on her face, "Well you know more of this stuff than I do. What happens when friends do stuff like this?"

Hmm I never thought about it since I never really had female friends. Well I do have Rose and we did fuck a while back and now we're good friends but I wasn't gonna tell Elena that.

"Well if the sex was good and in this case it was; they agree to continue having more good sex or call it quits and go back to being friends." I got closer to her again to run my hand across her cheek, "I like to continue this it's really up to you Elena. I won't force you to love this idea."

She sat on the opposite side of the tub thinking things over. A girl thinking is never a good sign. Well the one night we had was good and I can always have the privilege of being the first for Elena.

As I was sitting here thinking this was over she comes back to me and positions herself onto my lap. Her small hands guide my cock at her core and she slowly enters me inside her, "I hope this gives you your answer." She moans as she bites her lip. _God she was fucking hot._

Right now gentle wasn't in my vocabulary I let the inner beast out. I grab onto her hips and thrust into her fast and hard making the both of us moan loudly in the bathroom. We were going so hard and fast that water was getting on the floor.

A red flag display before my eyes and I push her off me, "Wait we don't have a condom on." Fuck! I was never this careless. No wonder the sex felt extra amazing we weren't using a condom.

She jumps off my lap completely and she's on the opposite side of the tub again. She panics with me, "Oh my God; you didn't –"

I sigh of relief when I know I didn't climax, "No, I almost did. We gotta be more careful." I warn her gently. "Yeah sorry I just got caught up in the moment." She apologizes. "Getting caught in the moment gets you pregnant or worse STDs. Always be careful Elena with me or whoever you sleep with; always be smart." I kindly instruct her because she was new to this world of sex.

"How about we finished this bath huh?"

"I like that." I take a sponge and begin to wash her back, arms, legs and she did the same for me.

I help her out of the tub and wrap the towel around her body drying her up; "Ah all nice and clean." I smiled down at her.

"Thanks Damon." She grabs another one to wrap her long hair in. "No problem. Come let's head out for breakfast."

I can't believe I said that to her. I never do breakfast with a girl I just fucked. What's happening here? She's your friend so you don't feel the need to kick her out or run away. Hmm that is true I told myself.

I can't help but not forget her telling me that I told her I had feelings for her. Do I? I care about her I do but to feel more is very unlike me. I think I had too much to drink that night and didn't make sense.

I got dressed rather quickly however this didn't stop me as I stole glances at Elena as she was in the middle of putting on her jeans. She was now standing in just her bra and skinny jeans and she lets her hair loose from the towel. Fuck breakfast I wanna her.

I'm behind her in a flash and I kiss her neck all over; "Hmm Damon if you keep doing this we will never have breakfast." She coos softly but never pushing me away.

"Ah we're order in." I turn her to face me so I can kiss those beautiful lips again.

She giggles into the kiss and wraps her arms around my neck, "Hmm but we just showered." She playfully argues.

"So we'll shower again and again. I don't mind seeing your naked body over and over again." I took her bra off and kiss her breast. I lift her up in my arms and walk us over to the bed.

She was in a fit of laughter and we had sex all morning and till the sun went down.

She really was going to have trouble walking the next day.

And all because of me.

**Few Hours Later…**

"Hmm I have to go." I didn't let Elena out of my arms. "Stay." I beg.

"I have plans with the girls and you have plans with your brother." She reminds me. "So let's cancel them and spend the night together again." I raise my eyebrows in a flirtatious way which causes her to laugh. "Damon, I have to go. Bad enough I'm going to get question once I return. I'll see you soon. Bye." She brings her lips up to mine and kisses me one final kiss.

I let her go but still held her hand in mine tight, "Damon." She gives me a face. "Okay-okay." I let her go.

"Bye." One more kiss and she was gone.

I sigh against my closed door, my apartment now felt empty. However I couldn't contain the smile on my face; Elena was amazing. This was better than I was expecting it to be. She was amazing for a first timer; almost made me think she was lying about being a Virgin but the way her cheeks would blush prove to me she was still an innocent flower.

I walk over to prepare myself a drink and dialed Stefan's number to see if we were still on for tonight because if we weren't I'll gladly turn around and chase after Elena and drag her back over here.

I put the call on speaker since my hands were busy with my drink, "Hey baby bro!" I happily said into the phone with a big grin on my face even if he can't see it but I can't help myself I was happy.

"Is this Damon?" Stefan skeptically questions.

"Yea, who else calls you baby bro?"

"For one you're a little too happy. Ah let me guess you had amazing sex from some random bimbo you picked up at a bar." As usual he sounds annoyed. Stefan wasn't a fan of my way of living.

Oh boy he would die if he knew the _bimbo _was Elena but I rather keep us a secret so nobody won't judge us 'cause boy they will have a field day with this one.

I might as well have a little fun with this. "Right you are. She was so aggressive and the thing she did with her mouth – "

"Ah that's all I need to know!" He stops me before I went too far with my little sex story.

"Any way; are you still down for grabbing some drinks?"

"Sure; I'll meet you at the Grill in let's say 20 minutes?" I check my watch to see if I had enough time to shower and get ready.

I sat on my couch and sat on something so I went to see what it was and it was a purse, Elena forgot her purse. "Sounds good, I gotta go. See you later if anything I'll meet you at your place." We hang up after that.

I called Elena right after I hung up with Stefan but it went to voice mail. "Hi this Elena, sorry I miss your call. Please leave your name and number after the beep, bye!" Her cute voice said.

I happily grin into the phone and began searching through her purse, "Hello beautiful. Calling to say you left your purse in my place and I can't help myself but take a peak inside and -" A knock came to my door, "I'm guessing that's you at the door." I hang up to go answer it and smile ready to greet the beautiful beauty when I see, "Katherine?" I was dumbfounded.

"Hello Damon." She says with her devilish smile.

* * *

**AN:** Oh snap! Please leave me your lovely reviews good or bad.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you for the lovely reviews as per usual! I have different ways how I want this story to turn out since I wrote so many different chapters but I choose the one that fits the flow of what's happening right now. I don't want to drag out this story too long b/c I know myself I tend to loose ideas and my plot begins to suck lol. So I'm doing my best to get it all out in the open and slowly get this story moving along. Well here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: **

**DPOV**

Katherine wraps her arms around me giving me a tight and loving hug. "I missed you so much." She hums happily as she hugs me. I was still in shock so my body responded back to the hug. I too hum happily because it almost felt like we were back in high school and she was the Katherine I fell in love with.

Finally it registers what was going on and this wasn't the woman I fell in love with many years ago. I remove myself from her hold. "What are you doing here?" The fire of anger I normally get when I see or talk to this woman returns.

"You never answered my text so I grew worry." I've known her long enough to know that was completely fake.

I couldn't help but laugh because she was so ridiculous and never changes; gotta give her credit for that at least that she stays in character through and through. "You gotta be kidding me. Katherine, go before I call security and they make you leave." I was about to close my door in her face but she blocks it, "Damon stop listen to me."

Her voice becomes soft, "Damon please – we need to talk." She begs. "I rather do it inside." She adds.

"Why so you can tell your lawyer you want this place instead of the one I had to give to you?" I retorted back at her.

"Damon." I rolled my eyes and let her in.

I shut the door hard behind her, "Come to tell lies? Maybe you wanna tell me you're knocked up again to get me to not want the divorce finalize? The floor is yours Ms. Pierce. Talk fast before I lift you over my shoulder and throw you out of here myself." I barked loudly at the woman who broke my heart into a million pieces.

She begins to walk around my living room observing everything and stops by the couch. She reaches down and picks up Elena's purse and smiles at me, "Let me guess this belongs to your precious Elena? Looks like you two gotten closer." She taunts.

I yank the purse out of her hands, "What do you want Katherine?" I said with a forceful tone.

She makes herself comfortable and sits on my sofa with her legs cross and showing off her fuck me heels. "You know that sweet girl you're swooning over? You aren't good enough for her. You are either going to break her heart then she'll hate you forever or she will wake up and realize she's better than you and you aren't what she wants."

I couldn't move her words hit me hard. Nobody knows me like Katherine. She knew me like an open book.

"You don't know anything." I seethe.

She sits there with an amused look on her face, "Oh honey, I do know."

She gets off the sofa and walks over to me to cup my face in her hand, "My sweet Damon. You and I are the same; we think bad and we always get what we want not caring who we hurt in the process. She isn't built for your world like I was. You remember the damage we did in high school together? We used to have fun with girls like her by placing bets that they would easily sleep with you and we'll laugh about it later together. Heck you even made one girl go mental. You used to be so much fun Damon. I know you still have that wicked fire in you somewhere since you still toy with women."

_No I'm not like that any more that's not me. _Yes I sleep with women but I don't toy with their emotions to that level any more.

"But we aren't in high school any more. I'm not that guy. I was faithful to you when we were married." I argued back. I was done with our childish games the moment I proposed to her. I never even look or touch another woman. She was the only woman for me.

She shrugs her shoulder; "Well that makes one of us." She grins with pride.

She sways over to the front door and opens it ready to leave but before she leaves she says, "Enjoy her now because in the end you're gonna hurt her like all those girls back in high school." She lets out an evil chuckle then leaves.

I angrily punch the wall not caring how much my fist was hurting. She always does this to me. She gets inside my head and makes me think all these horrible stuff about myself. My body was shaking in anger.

I screamed loudly grabbing onto my hair, "ARGH!" I began talking to myself trying to tell myself calm down breathe remember the exercised your therapist taught you whenever you feel this angry.

My body stops shaking and the heavy breathing calm down as well. Okay I was good to go.

Before heading to the shower I had three drinks and can already feel the alcohol working its magic. I lazily showered, put on my clothes and slip my coat on. I left my place and headed to the lobby of my building but first I went to the front desk.

"Hello Mr. Salvatore." He friendly greeted me.

"Hello Eric. Mind telling me how my _wife _was allow up to my suite?"

The man becomes nervous, "She played the _I'm his wife_ card sir. Sorry it won't happen again."

"It better not." I said.

I left the front desk but he calls to me, "Sir you have a guest waiting for you in the café area. She wasn't listed on your guest list so I didn't let her up."

"Oh please don't tell me it's my wife again." I groaned with annoyance. _Why won't this bitch leave me alone?_

"No your wife left a few seconds ago. Again I'm sorry about that. This girl is much nicer and might I say very beautiful. Good choice Mr. Salvatore." Eric smiles.

"Well let me check out this beautiful girl. Thanks again Eric." I walked on over to the café lobby of my building.

I searched for this beautiful girl waiting for me in the café lobby. My eyes landed on the beautiful girl herself as she sat on the lounge sofa looking a bit nervous and looking down at her feet. Only Elena can make sitting look breathe taking. She picks up her head and our eyes meet she smiles big.

I'm pretty sure I had the biggest grin on my face knowing the beautiful girl waiting for me was _my_ beautiful girl. She gets up slowly from the sofa; poor thing was in pain after all the sex we had.

"I got your message and-" I grab her face in my hands and kiss her.

I let go of her lips to caress her angelic face. "Woah, what was that for?" Her face held so much confusion. Last we spoke this was supposed to be a secret and here I am kissing her for all to see.

"I had a crappy day and I needed that." Granted the earlier part of my day was amazing because of her but a she-devil ruined it but now I'm happy again.

She looks surprise, "Really? I left your place not too long ago. I taste liquor, how much did you have?" She tilts her head in question.

I release her face and stumble a bit on my sentence, "One." She gives me a look, "Okay three! You caught me." I wrap my arms around her waist, "Now, how about I cancel my plans with Stefan and we head up to my place?" I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

I ran my hands down her bare arms since she was wearing a pink tank top with white short sleeve cardigan over it and with jean shorts to show off her killer legs. She looked absolutely stunning in her outfit but I wanted to see her naked again. She should always be naked.

She leans in to give me a quick kiss like she had to be somewhere else at the moment, "I can't Caroline wants to see this new chick-flick that came out today. I should go before she yells at me for making her miss the previews. I'm here to collect my purse; can you get it for me?"

"Come with me." I smirk at her.

She laughs, "Uh-uh not falling for that. We both know the moment the door closes it gets bad."

"But bad is fun." I already picture her on my bed and doing stuff to her.

"Please Damon." She looks like she about had it with my flirty ways. I huff in defeat for once my looks didn't get me what I want. "Fine, I'll be right back." I left to retrieve her purse.

I began thinking to myself of how one little short visit from Elena and my whole night can do a complete U-turn. She was something else that girl. Katherine maybe right about me hurting her or Elena not wanting me but for now I'll enjoy the ride; hey who knows maybe I can be the kind of man Elena wants.

I come back to the café and give her purse, "Thanks. I'll call you later, ok?"

"I maybe too drunk to know it's you calling." I tease her. "Quit it. Now kiss me."

"Gladly." I bring her close to my body and lay one big kiss on her.

"Okay I really gotta go. Maybe see you later?"

"Don't play with a man's heart Elena."

"I'm not. I'll try sneaking away from the girls. Bye." She gives me one quick peak and leaves my building.

I take my phone out and saw it was time for me to meet Stefan. I turn to head on out when once again I had a surprising visitor in front of me, "Well-well now I see who makes you this happy."

My eyes grew large at the person in front of me; this was worse than Katherine. "Stefan hey…uh well – I She was here just to – uh how much did you see?" No point covering it up.

He shakes his head in disapproval, "Everything. How long has this been going on?" There it is the judgey eyes I was trying to avoid. Once again I was being careless with Elena; first no condom and now this! Elena has me not thinking right in the head.

I ignored his question and headed out of the café with Stefan closely behind. I walked ahead of him as we headed to the bar and Stefan went on and on about how bad and wrong this was. "I mean come on Damon - so many women in this damn city and you have to bang my girlfriend's best friend! What is wrong with you?" I stayed quiet.

He continues, "If you really like her and actually wanna be with her I'll leave it alone but I know you don't want anything serious after the whole Katherine thing. Let Elena know it was a mistake and maybe you two can still fix this and be friends again." A red light stops me at my tracks.

He wouldn't shut up and I had it, "I get it alright I'm bad for Elena la de da sing me a new one. Why is it so hard for you people to mind your own damn business? You say all this crap but then you don't see how happy I look. When was the last time you ever seen me smile this fucking big, huh?" He finally stays quiet.

"That's what I thought. Look if you must know Elena and I already agreed this is strictly sex and nothing more. We would still be good friends who happen to see each other naked once in a while. You weren't even supposed to find out but that's out the window but Stefan I need you to not tell Caroline. Your little girlfriend will mess this up and put all these ideas in Elena's head. You know how women work."

"Damon come on we both know Caroline will find out one way or another. That girl can read people so easily one look at Elena and she will know." He was right that Blondie was worse than a news reporter.

"Aw crap you're right. Well let's hope Elena is a wonderful actress."

We enter the bar and the women as if on cued stop doing what they were doing and glance my way. I was famous in this bar mainly famous with the women; everyone wanted a piece of Damon Salvatore. The women found it to be a fun little game to see who would end up with in Damon's bed.

"Well you're very popular here." Stefan commented as we sat in my usual booth.

"I come here a lot what you'll expect?" I paid no mind to the women walking by us as they waved or sending me a wink here and there. Stefan called for the waitress and she took our drink orders, "I'll be right back." She said with a polite smile.

Stefan began talking to me about our dad. This topic was rather boring to me anything about our father is no interest to me. That man can rot in hell for all I care.

Stefan informs me that our dad was thinking about selling our old home and retiring in Italy in his vacation home. The house was never the same after our mom died. "I don't wanna loose our home Damon. We have so many great memories in that house. Dad mentioned you wanted it and wants to know if you still want it."

This was true when I was engaged to Katherine I spoke to my father about buying the house despite how I felt about it. The house was huge with a beautiful big open space back yard and all the rooms it held inside. I wanted to raise my own family in it but that dream ended as did many other dreams I had while with Katherine.

"Yeah I did but not any more. I'm one person what am I gonna do with a large house with so many rooms, a big ass backyard and not one but two living rooms?" The house was too massive for one person. Despite the bad memories and pain it was home. Maybe Stefan can take it.

"Why don't you take it?" I suggested.

"Me? I don't have that kind of money." He said in defeat.

I felt bad for my brother I knew how much he loved the house, "Look I'll split it with you. I'm sure Barbie and you are gonna get hitch and make a lot of babies. Consider it an early wedding gift."

Stefan laughs and shakes his head not believing what I was saying. "Damon you're insane. We only have been going out for a few months. How can you be so sure?"

"Because the way Caroline looks at you; Katherine never looked at me like that not once. So I know she loves you and you love her. Look I'll call dad put an offer and if all works out the house is yours just make sure you leave my room the way it is so when Uncle Damon visits he has a place to sleep and has room to bring his lady friends." I smirk.

"The only lady friend you can bring is Elena since you're gonna end up marrying her too." He does his own version of a smirk nothing compared to mine but cute to see him try.

"Oh shut up." I rolled my napkin into a ball and threw it at him. He was enjoying this way too much.

Our conversation was put on hold when a woman with strawberry red hair came and sat next to me in the booth, "Hello Damon." Her red lips smiled brightly at me.

"Uh Hey Jasmine." I wasn't in the mood to flirt or be bother by anyone tonight. Can't they see I'm here with someone? Her hand lingers on my inner thigh under the table, "My roommate is with her boyfriend so I have my place all to myself." She purrs into my ear for only me to hear.

I remove her hand off my leg in the gentlest way as possible. "Jasmine I enjoyed our time together and wouldn't mind doing it again but I'm here catching up with my brother. Maybe another time?" I kindly shoo her away. "Alrighty I'll be here if you change your mind." She gives my thigh one last squeeze and leaves.

After the unwanted guest left Stefan held a big smile on his face. "What?" I asked him. He pretends to act like there is no reason for his smile, "nothing just you never turn down a girl for me. Oh look the waitress is back." Indeed she was and places our drinks before us.

"Thank you..." Stefan looks at her name tag, "Kelsey. Hey Kelsey my brother Damon I'm sure you heard of him - thinks you're very pretty." I almost spit my drink out. _What the hell is he doing_?

She blushes at what Stefan says, "Well tell your brother he's very handsome." She smiles my way, "first round on the house. You boys need anything else?" She places her hand on my shoulder, "no we're good. Thank you Kelsey. Save a dance for my brother later will ya?"

"Of course!" She soon leaves because another table was calling for her. .

After she left I turn to Stefan, "what the fuck was that about?" I narrow my eyes at him.

He shrugs his shoulders and smacks his lips, "She's cute and seems your type. I was being your wing man." He answers with no care in the world for what he just did.

"That poor girl thinks I want her."

"So? You're single right? Elena and you are just having fun, right? No harm dancing with a pretty girl unless you plan to have sex with her; wouldn't that complicate things with Elena?" Ah I see what he was doing.

I shake my finger at him, "Ha-ha very clever Stefan." I get up from my seat, "alright you wanna play dirty I'll play." I walk over to what's her name...Kelsey.

She was chit chatting with a fellow waitress and she shoos away her co-worker as she sees me coming towards her and smiles brightly at me. She was new here I know this because I haven't fucked her yet. She must hear all about me from her fellow co-workers and know what I only want and seems she is ready to give that to me.

"Hi!" She happily greets me. "Hey. So when is your shift over?" I causally run my hands down her expose arms. I have this sinking feeling this wasn't right but Stefan was right I'm single and this is what I do.

"In twenty Minutes but I think I can squeeze you in sooner. Meet me out back, hmm?" She grins then lays a kiss on me. I had to hide the fact that I wasn't comfortable with her kissing me. "Right. I'll be there." I push her away carefully to make it look like playful play.

She runs off to the back and I didn't know what to do. Do I go and do what I do best? Or run the hell out of here? Running will only prove to Stefan that I feel something for Elena.

I had no time to think when I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I turn to see the tapper and to my luck it was Elena!

"Elena! Hey uh what you're doing here?" I was hoping she didn't see what happened here not even a minute ago.

"We missed the movie so Caroline suggested bar hopping. This is our fourth bar." She snorts a laugh. How many did she have? She has this drunken smile on her face and she seems extra loose. "What you doing here?" She asked me.

"Drinks with Stefan, remember?" I replied to her.

She looks at me skeptically, "Hmm...just drinks? You sure about that?"

She must have seen the waitress kiss me. "I don't know what you mean." I played innocently. "Hmm ok if you say so Damon." She looks back and sees her friend Bonnie waving to her to come to them.

"I'll see you around." She waves bye and walks back to her friends.

She didn't see it but as she left I saw not one not two but a whole group of guys checking her out and that made my blood boil. She was mine. Someone needs to teach this girl to put on more clothes; this wearing tiny little shorts to show off her killer legs isn't appropriate. Those legs should only been seen by me follow by other body parts.

Stefan approaches me with a sly smile on his face, "shut up." I grumble and order myself a shot of Jack Daniels at the bar.

He stands next to me by the bar, "What? Elena is here that should make you happy."

I lean in closer to Stefan to get my point across, "Let's make this clear Baby bro I know what you're up to. You're trying to see if I fall for your traps and admit I want more from Elena. Well sorry Stefan I'm not the relationship type of guy. Now drop it; Elena is my friend that I occasionally have sex with." I ended it with a shot and slam the glass down on the bar.

I move pass Stefan, "excuse me I got a girl waiting for me outback." I wasn't able to hear whatever noble stuff Stefan probably said because of the loud music in the bar.

I stop in my tracks at the exit when I saw Elena laughing at one of the guys who was checking her out. He was too close to her and she being loose because of the booze was leaning close as well. I had an inner battle with myself where I kept walking towards Elena's direction then I walk back to the exit back to Elena and then back to the exit.

She eventually is taken to the dance floor with this guy. He wraps his arms around her and she sways along with the music with him. He whispers into her ear causing her to blush and giggle. She looks like she's having fun and its not with me.

Ah fuck it. I left the bar to meet what's her name in the alley. In a matter of minutes, a chit-chatting, flirting, kissing, groping we were in my place and had sex.

I lay in bed with this strange woman who slept soundly and satisfied next to me. I sighed softly as I looked at her she wasn't Elena. I left the bed carefully not to wake her. I grab a pair of work out pants slip them on then walked over to my liquor cabinet and pour myself a drink then walked over to the fire place to think things over.

I began to wonder if Elena went home with the guy I last saw her with. No; Elena is a good girl she wouldn't go that far; she isn't me. I doubt one night of passionate sex with me would make Elena do a 180 and be a different person. But if she did go home with him I'll be – I can't even blame her or be mad look where I am.

The suspense was killing me; I had to know so I gave her a call. No answer. I hang up and dial again. At the last ring before I was going to give up she picks up and she sounds tired, "Damon?" She says my name in a long yawn.

"Hey. How -uh you feeling?" I know I sound stupid but I had no idea what else to say.

She groans in pain, "ugh my head hurts and-" she hiccups and I couldn't help but smile because she was just too precious for words. "Caroline is here taking care of me." There's my answer. She's with Blondie. I never felt so relieved in my life.

"Try taking an aspirin it will lessen the hang over in the morning. Hey if you're up for it would you like to grab lunch?"

"Hmm I'll let you know how I feel later. Oh no!" She made a gagging sound.

"Elena?" I panic.

"Hi my least favorite Salvatore brother. Elena ran to the bathroom to well you know. Remind me to never give her Tequila." Blondie informs me.

"Oh okay. Well let her know I'll call her later."

"Sure no problem. So, how did your night go?" There she goes being her usual nosy-self.

"None of your business. Bye." I hang up quickly.

I finished my drink and force myself back to bed to gently kick out Kelsey from my apartment. She went quietly and I promise I'll call her; you know the usual bull crap men like me feed women.

I don't know what I got myself into and I don't feel ready for it. I'm gonna ruin Elena's life I just know it; I need to remove myself from her life but I can't.

I hate to say it but Katherine's right.

* * *

**AN:** ** I know you all must hate Damon right now. Damon is conflicted with his feelings for Elena; he doesn't know if he should act on it or ignore them. I didn't' want to make Damon go home with that waitress but I think it makes the story a little bit more interesting now and more real. All I gotta say is get ready for an emotional roller coaster! **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello readers! Thanks for the mix reviews as usual lol. I love reading the negative reviews it makes me know I am doing a good job lol. Now this chapter takes place after one month of Elena and Damon having their friends with benefits relationship. **

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

**One Month Later...**

**EPOV**

"Where's my shirt?" I exclaimed loudly as I looked over the bedroom floor.

"Oh there's my sock." I grab it, slip it on and continue the search for my shirt.

"Why are you running off so fast?" Damon asked as he continues to lay in bed looking sexy as ever.

"Because I'm going to be late for school that's why." I said with a bit of attitude because lately I've been so bad with school all thanks to Damon well I should blame myself too because its so hard to say no to him.

_Ah there it was my shirt! _

Man you loose track where all your clothes go when you undress each other like wild animals. I look my shirt over to make sure it wasn't broken with the way Damon removes my clothes I had to carry extra set of clothes in case; only this time I totally forgot. We ran into each other early this morning at the coffee shop and one thing led to another and here I am running late to school again.

My shirt looks good so I pull the shirt over my head. I went to the mirror to pick my hair up in a messy pony tail; no time to brush it out or make a decent pony tail.

I turn around ready to leave when Damon was right there staying in the full nude nibbling his bottom lip. Why does he do this to me? Doesn't he know the power he has over me.

"Elena stay here with me." He softly begs with a pout.

He makes it real hard to leave him. "Damon I-I-I already missed my first class this morning I can't miss anymore." I inhaled sharply looking at him fighting the urge to say screw school and just screw Damon...again.

I didn't let temptation win this time around. I walk around him to grab my backpack and went back over to give him a good bye kiss, "I'll see you later okay?"

"I'll see I have to see my number ten girl after work." I slap him in his chest and he laughs. "Yes you abusive girl you will see me. I'll pick you up."

"You better. Bye." Our lips met one last time but he wouldn't let me go.

He pulls me toward him to hold me tight in his arms, "I'll miss you." I look up into his eyes because we had rare moments when we confess feelings for the other.

"I'll miss you too." One final kiss and he lets me go.

I let out a sharp breath as I left his building. Each time we say bye it gets harder and harder. This thing between us has been going very nicely and so far no one knows about us. It has been hard I won't lie because Caroline wouldn't stop asking me where I was going, why I come back to the dorm super late or not at all, and who was I with. I had to think of something to tell her without telling her the full truth so I told her I was sort of seeing somebody – which was kind of true - but that's all I was saying. Of course that didn't stop her she had to know who I was seeing.

Bonnie on the other hand was sort of happy that I was doing something else than just studying and staying in my room all day. She even told me that I look happy again that I haven't been this happy in a long time.

And it was all because of Damon. Damon was so romantic, gentle, kind, and a passionate lover. He always leaves me wanting more and more and not just the sex I can just lay in bed with him as we talk and talk for hours. Then there are moments that I face the voices in my head saying you want more from him but I push that voice far away so it doesn't mess up what I have right now with Damon. Whatever we have going on is going great.

* * *

I made it just in time for my second class and after school was over I went to do my part-time internship at MPI. Elijah Mikaelson was the VP and his younger brother Niklaus Mikaelson was the CFO. The two brothers were complete opposites sort of like Damon and Stefan

Elijah was the type boss you can be friends with; he's so kind and very approachable; you can go to him for anything and he is always there to guide and help you. Niklaus or as he likes to be called Klaus, is another story. Klaus has this presents that screams don't talk or even look at me and looks at you as if you are the dirt under his shoe.

"Hello Elena." Elijah's gentle voice greets me as I walked in. He looks like he was waiting for me to get here. "Hello Elijah. How are you doing?" I sat at my desk which was right out by Elijah's office. I was his assistant but sometimes I was Klaus' too.

"I'm fine thank you. When you have a moment can you set up these meetings for Klaus and I?" He hands me over some contact information.

"Sure." I look over the meetings he wanted me to set up and I saw SPI - Damon Salvatore. I wonder what they want with Damon's company? From what Damon has told me that SPI and MPI do not see eye to eye and are always competing for the bigger clients.

"Is something wrong?" Elijah must of saw my puzzle face. "No it's well I know Damon Salvatore." I inform him.

He looks intrigue, "You do? Well what a small world we live in. Not to sound rude but let me guess you had a one night with him? Damon Salvatore is pretty famous with the ladies."

Now I wasn't going to go into details on my status with Damon with my boss. "He's my friend believe it or not."

He chuckles softly in amusement, "Sorry I'm surprise is all. Wow, friend? Hmm I must admit it's nice to know you aren't another one of Damon's conquest." He stated kindly with a smile and I had to hold the urge to roll my eyes at that comment because in reality I sort of was.

"So meetings? I'll set these up for you right away and file those paper work for you." I wanted to change the subject and go straight to work.

"Thank you Elena." He leaves my desk and goes into his office.

I left a message for Damon's assistant to see when he's available to meet with my bosses. He wasn't gonna be too happy about this since he has express time and time again that he does not trust nor like this company.

My day was finally over and Damon was on his way to get me. I went to the bathroom before leaving for the day and as I came out I almost bumped into Klaus. "Oh I'm so sorry." I quickly apologize to him.

He points his index finger at me and studies me hard as if he was trying to figure out who I was. He finally grins, "Elena Gilbert right?"

"Yes." I've been here for a month and he still doesn't know who I am.

He moves forward towards me and I step back. I was scared of this man. He notices and seems to enjoy that I'm afraid of him.

Klaus then reaches out to touch my arm, "Pretty name. I now see why Elijah speaks so highly of you." I was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the way he kept looking at me and his hand on my arm.

I step away from his hold, "I gotta go my - my uh my boyfriend is waiting for me downstairs." I had a feeling that the word boyfriend may make him back off.

His eyes grew in wonderment, "Boyfriend? He's a lucky guy but again that has never stopped me before. See you tomorrow Miss Gilbert keep up the good work." He gives me one last chilly smile and walks away in the other direction.

What the heck was that about? I shudder in disgust. Was this encounter consider sexual harassment? I'm not sure since this is my first real job but I'm pretty sure bosses aren't supposed to act like that.

I shut my computer down said one last good bye to Elijah and fellow co workers then I left.

I came out of my building to see Damon sitting on the hood of his car in his leather coat and everything else black; he also had black shades on – it wasn't sunny out but he was so cool he didn't need sun to wear his sunglasses. He looks so breathe taking and I couldn't believe he was sleeping with me; little old average me.

He sees me and brings his glasses down so I see a peak of his amazing blue eyes. "Ah there she is." He comes forward and takes me in his arms as I approach him, "don't you know it's bad to leave your sexy friend out and alone. You know how many women I had to say no to? Many!" He exclaims loudly.

"Ha-ha not like you didn't enjoy being hit on." I wrap my arms around his neck to bring his head lower for a kiss. "There's only one girl I got my eyes on." Our lips were inches apart from one another.

"Oh yeah? She must be one lucky gal but then again you must be lucky to have this gal." We continue this back and forth playfulness.

"The luckiest." He finally kisses me.

"Well-well if it isn't Damon Salvatore." We broke apart from the kiss to see my boss the one that terrifies me; Klaus. He stood there with a amused look on his face.

"Klaus." Damon said in disgust.

"So this is the boyfriend?" He looks my way for the answer.

"Boyfriend?" Damon questions loudly.

"Yeah you're my boyfriend silly." I give Damon a look and he picks up on it right away. He quickly grabs my hand in his, "so Klaus what's the deal with you interrupting me and my lady?" I feel his hand get tighter and he carefully guides me slowly behind him to protect me.

"Nothing. I was on my way out when I spotted the little show. So Salvatore you finally settling down after Katerina? Tell me how is Katerina?" He smirks evilly at Damon.

I needed to step in before things got ugly between the two men; it's clear to see the two share a history. I came around Damon to place my hand on his chest gently to stop him, "honey remember we have that movie that starts in ten minutes." I used some lame excuse to get us out of here fast.

He looks at me trying to figure out what I was talking about but he again picks up on it, "right." We were so in tune with one another.

"Bye Klaus see you Monday." I bid farewell to my terrifying boss and got in Damon's car.

Damon drove to his apartment and asked me, "why did you refer to me as your boyfriend?"

I thought hey its better than saying hey this is my sex friend; I'm sure that would keep Klaus' hands off me. "'Cause before I came to meet you I ran into Klaus and he gave me the creeps! The way he was looking at me and touch me."

The car stops suddenly in the middle of the road, "Damon what are you doing?!" Cars were honking loudly at us and some threw middle fingers as they drove by. I began to have anxiety because being in a car no matter the circumstances always freaks me out. "Damon please drive." I beg of him.

His eyes are dark and scary like, "He touch you? How did he touch you?"

"He touch my arm that's it." I replied.

He punches the steering wheel hard and curses loudly. "Damon! Stop it was nothing really." He wouldn't stop punching.

He stops, "No. You don't get it. Klaus - he touch you. YOU! He - this mother fucker." He angrily said with a deep growl. I knew a mad-pissed off Damon was never a good thing.

He laughs to himself first then looks at me with soft-caring eyes, "First Katherine now you. I won't let him take you away from me." He reaches out to cup my cheek, "he won't take you from me."

He now reaches for my hand and grasp it; "Elena, I told you I didn't trust MPI and Klaus is the reason; he's bad news. If I have to pretend to be your boyfriend it won't be the worse thing in the world." He smiles.

If only he was really my boyfriend.

"Thanks Damon." He was always ready to protect me.

I was curious to know how Klaus knew Katherine but with the history that is Katherine I wouldn't' be surprise if she and Klaus hooked up.

Lately Damon has been telling me more about Katherine and their history together. While in his room one night alone I saw a photo of her behind another photo he had. At first I was upset he still held onto her photo but as I looked at the photo more and more she was very beautiful like model material beautiful. What he saw in me when he had her is beyond me. Whenever he spoke about her he sounds like he misses her but then later comes the anger and pain. He must missed how they used to be.

We were back on the road heading to his place. "Hey Damon?"

"Yes Elena?"

I ask, "How does Klaus know Katherine?"

"You and all your questions." He says with a small smile then inhales sharply, "Katherine cheated on me with Klaus. They had a secret affair that lasted for almost a year. However, I think it lasted more than a year."

I was right but still in shock. "Oh my God. No wonder you hate him so much and the company." I couldn't believe it. Katherine and Klaus? Sounds unreal. Maybe that's why Klaus was showing me attention he must know about Damon and me before I told him my lie. He probably wants to use me to get to Damon. "I hate him; the company is okay but I hate that he's in it and I hate it more because you work for him." He admits.

"Elena, no matter what make sure to never be alone with Klaus." His tone is very serious.

"'Cause if he as much lays another finger on you I'll kill him. You are mine and I won't let him take you away from me."

He said I was his. I wanted to scream and shout happily in the air but contain myself.

_I'm his._

**AN: Chapter 10 ten! Short and simple. Let me know what you think. More to come! **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello readers! Thank you again for the reviews! I'm on the same boat as you guys; I just want them to be together and quit this messing around but not all love stories do not work that way. I can't believe I'm up to chapter 11! We have come a long way lol. Well enough of me talking on with the story! **

**Chapter 11:**

* * *

**DPOV**

I sat in my office going over some paper work and preparing an outline for my meeting I have coming up this Friday.

My phone vibrates loudly on my desk and I see it's a new text message from Elena. There was no class today because of some unknown Holiday; I swear these schools and always being closed for holidays nobody cares about.

Elena's friends drag her to the newest chick flick in theaters. And Elena isn't your typical girly-girl that loves watching every chick flick that comes out but she went any way to be with her two best friends. She felt guilty not spending much time with them since she spends all her time with her mystery guy; me.

I was going to see her later any way since she was coming over to my place.

I open the message and it was a photo of her with a bored expression and she wrote: _**I rather be with you.**_This made me smiled.

_**You'll see me later tonight. **_I replied back to her.

_**I know but still! Gosh, this movie is horrible! It's your typical good girl falls for the bad boy. Stuff like this never happens.**_

I laugh to myself loudly in my office as I read her text. _**Aren't you the good girl in this story of ours? **_

_**No comment. **_She response back.

_**That's what I thought. See you later ;)**_

I went right back t work and printed the final things I needed for my meeting. My phone rings and it's my assistant Ashley, "Hello Ashely." I greeted as I went to fetch the printed paper. "Sir, there's a Klaus here to see you. He said it's urgent." Klaus? What the hell does he want? "Let him in." I said.

Klaus walks into my office with a smug look on his face and takes a seat on the leather sofa I had in my office. "Ah so this is what the great Damon Salvatore's office looks like. Lovely view. Then again you have many lovely things." He taunts.

"Okay Klaus, quit the shit. Why are you here?" I glare hard at the man who ruined my marriage.

"Very well. I'm here because my noble brother Elijah thinks it's a wonderful idea if our companies host an event together." He explains it will be nice for the public to see the two top publishing companies getting along and hosting a grand event that all our clients will attend and hopefully bring new bigger ones to each company.

"I told him I'll come here and talk to Mr. Damon Salvatore myself, since we're best pals." I wish I can punch the lights out of him but I must keep my cool.

"I'll think about it. I'll have my assistant Ashley call your assistant to set something up." I'll consider the idea because despite the hate I have for this man, his brother does have a good point.

Klaus stands up from the sofa and walks over to my desk, "I'm sure you and Elena will talk about it during your pillow-talk. I must say I find it strange that your girlfriend is working for me. She's a fine employee; I'm thinking about hiring her full time and,"

My phone buzzes again and its Elena calling me this time around and this causes him to smile. "Ah speaking of the beautiful angel; the sweet Elena Gilbert is calling." He says with such admiration.

I didn't take the call. "Are we done here?" He needs to leave before my anger gets the best of me.

He nods with that stupid smirk of his knowing he did what he wanted to do which was pissing me off. He reaches for the door knob but stops midway. He looks my way and tells me, "I was thinking of asking Elena to be my date. Considering your reputation with women by the time this event occurs you and Ms. Gilbert will be done and she'll be free for anyone to take. So don't taint her too much."

I got up from my chair so fast I cause my chair to fall behind me, "She is mine, Klaus. She isn't Katherine and she will never be Katherine."

Klaus laughs, "I'm sure you tell yourself that every night when you sleep next to her. Good day Damon." He leaves my office shortly after.

I waited ten minutes to call Elena back. I didn't want her to know that I was so close to killing her boss…again. If I can get away with murder easy he be the first on my list.

I took in deep breaths something I learn from my therapist whenever I was this angry he said it will help calm me down. Once I felt okay I gave Elena a call. "Hello Damon." She answers in her sweet angel voice. A voice I needed to hear this very moment.

"Hello. I see you called me."

"Yes. I was wondering if you wanted me to pick up dinner before I came over. Chinese or pizza?" She has the habit of bringing dinner over for us to have and said she needs to recharge after our naked activities.

"Chinese is fine." I gave her my order and she made a mental note. "Okay. See you soon." She hangs up.

I made a note to myself to ask Elena if Klaus has done anything else to her. I need to know everything that man does or says.

I put the paper work in my brief case and shut my computer down. I gave farewell to Ashley and told her to head on home and be with her husband and kids. She told me she was sending one more email and she was leaving right after. We bid each other good night.

I won't lie I was excited to head home. Any time I know Elena will be there made me want to run all the red lights and get to her faster. I told my front desk in my building Eric; it was okay to give Elena the spare key Incase I was running late she can wait inside my place instead of the lobby where men may try something. No thanks!

I finally made it to my building, gave a quick hello-nod to Eric and went up the elevator. I can smell the Chinese food on my floor and I heard music playing loudly. I unlock my door and there she was dancing around and singing her heart out.

I shut the door quietly so she won't know I was here and threw my brief case on the floor and stood in the shadows of the foyer as I watch her dance. She was breath taking.

_High all the time to keep you off my mind ooh-ooh-ooh_

_High all the time to keep you off my mind ooh-ooh-ooh _

_Spend my days locked in a haze trying to forget you babe. _

_I fall back down gotta stay high all my life to forget I'm missing you ooh-ooh_

I couldn't help myself as I walk over to her and take her in my arms from behind. She freezes but soon relaxes knowing it's me holding her. She continues to dance only this time her moves are more sexual and she sways her hips back and forth and continues to sing. I can hear her sing forever.

_Staying in my play pretend where the fun ain't got no end Oooh. _

_Can't go home alone again need someone to numb the pain. _

_You're gone and I gotta stay high all the time. _

She turns in my arms and wraps her arms around me, "hi." She goes on her tip toes to kiss me. "Hmm, hi." I sigh happily. Seeing her face always brightens my day.

Another songs begins to play and she gets happy hearing it; "oh I love this song!" She makes me sway with her again to the eerie guitar playing song.

_And now I need to know if this is real love or is it just madness. Keeping us up float. _

_When I look back at all the crazy fights we had...like some kind of madness was taking control. _

_Now I have finally seen the light and I have finally realized when you need..._

"I love the guitar solo." She lets me go and moves her body to the guitar playing. I need to have her now. I tug her arm and she smashed against my chest and I kiss her hard.

_Come to me just in a dream, come on and rescue me. Yes I know I can't be wrong. And baby, you're too head strong. Our love is madness..._

I lift her in my arms never leaving her lips and take her to my bedroom. I lay her on the bed and begin to pull apart her clothes. "Damon." She moans against my lips.

I kiss every inch of exposed skin and she surprises me as her hands zip my pants down and slowly make their way inside freeing me. She grasps my hard member and begins to stroke it slow and steady and I moan her name against her breast. "You have no idea how much you turn me on." I tell her then I attack her lips. I pin her arms over her head as I kiss her collar bone and work my way down. She was beautiful and perfect.

I smirk against her stomach as my hand felt her sex; she was warm and wet for me. I didn't want to part from her body but I had too to search for the condom in my night stand. I will like if she were to get on the pill so I can feel her without this damn thing but it's a decision she has to make.

"Wait – I'm on the pill." She again surprises me.

"Really?" I asked her.

She nods her head, "Yeah I've been on it for two weeks now." And she's only telling me this now!

I place the condom back in the drawer and remove the rest of my clothes. I now hoover above her and she widens her legs as I enter her slowly and I mean slowly because I wanted to feel her fully since this was our first time having sex raw. I had to pause for a few seconds because it felt too damn good. Once I felt I had control over myself I began to move faster and she locked her legs around my waist to bring me in deeper.

I feel her dig her nails into my back and this only made me go faster and harder. She cried out my names a few times and a few _Oh God_-s. She brings my head down so she can kiss me and I kiss her with so much passion as if I was never going to kiss her again. Her hands gently push me off of her and I'm confuse by this but that confusion washes away as she straddles my waist and removes me from being inside her. _What is she doing? _

Now she was in control and I could care less right now; she looks sexy as hell when she's in control. She pins my hands over my hand as she kisses my chest slowly with feather kisses. I wanted to touch her but she squeezes my arms tight, "No touchy." She says with a sexy grin and continues kissing her way down. I never push her to go down on me because she has never done it before and most women are shy to do it for the first time thinking they be horrible at it.

This all changes when I feel her tongue lick my member and then she takes it in her small mouth. I gasp as she licks and swirls her tongue on the tip, "Elena." I threw my head back against the pillow as she continues to work her mouth on me. Again she was amazing at it for a firs timer; there's nothing this girl can't do. If she kept doing this I knew I was going to cum any moment and I wasn't sure if she was ready for me to release myself into her mouth.

"Elena I'm going to…" I warn her but she didn't stop. "Elena…I can't hold…it." I tried again but she didn't wince once. I couldn't hold it any more and I came. I felt so bad that I did this to her but she comes from below and wipes her mouth with a sly smile on her face. I grab her face and kiss her hard, tasting myself on her – I should always be on her.

"Mmmhm, you're always full of surprises Miss Gilbert." I said to her.

"Only for you, Mr. Salvatore." She lazily says and lies next to me.

I didn't want to leave her not satisfied so I happily hoover over her as I again kiss her body and she softly giggles. I spread her legs and kiss my way all the way down to her sex then I insert my tongue in a circular motion. She pulls my hair and I can hear her moaning and feel her body shaking as my tongue work its magic.

"Damon - oh God." And just like that she comes and I gladly drink her up. She's panting loudly and laughing, apparently after she comes she tends to have a laugh attack. She says her body feels like someone just finish giving her a tickle attack and it's the after shocks of it. I found it cute as she lays there giggling and trying to contain her laugh.

We lay in the bed for a few hours watching TV and then talking about our day. She went on and on about the movie Barbie dragged her to see and then her voice became soft and her eyes grew tired.

"Can I tell you more tomorrow?" She yawns and digs into her pillow.

"Yeah." I said as I look at her sleeping face.

I take the quilt and put it over our bodies then I take her in my arms and give her one last kiss, "Good night Elena." "Good night Damon."

I continue staring at her and ran my hand down her soft cheek. _My beautiful, sweet and amazing Elena._

One day I hope I can be the man that deserves you. I knew in my heart whatever is left that one day I have to let her go. I can't give her what she wants that's not me any more. And I can't expect her to be okay with this forever. She's young and it's okay to have fun right now but eventually she would want more and I can't do that.

Believe me I want to change who I am but how can I?

My words came back to me; _she isn't Katherine and she will never be Katherine. _

Maybe if I keep telling myself that I can open up to her and change.

Be the man that she deserves.

* * *

**AN: Chapter all done! Let me know what you think! **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hello readers! Thank you again for the amazing reviews. I'll keep it short since this chapter might make you guys happy or maybe not…we shall see in the end!**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**EPOV**

I set up the last place mat on the table, "Okay that's done." I said to myself. I went back to the kitchen and checked on the pot roast and pasta, everything smelled good. I was hosting a dinner party in Damon's place for all our friends; well more my friends and his brother.

Damon and I have been so busy with well us (which they don't know about!) that we barely saw our friends so we –well more me thought it be nice to host a dinner and play games together.

I told Damon to leave me alone in the kitchen that I wanted to cook for tonight and I wished I never send him away because I had no idea what I was doing and I had to use my phone to use YouTube as my guide; thank God for YouTube! The pot roast looked like the one in the video and so did the pasta; so far everything was good and not on fire.

I hear the front door open and close and enters Damon. "I'm back. And wow my kitchen isn't on fire; that's good." He takes off his leather coat and hangs it in his coat closet. "Ha-ha Mr. Funny guy. Hey, don't touch that." I smack his hand away from the croutons that was for the salad.

He takes one any way and pops it into his mouth, "Hey I'm allowed one; after all I did offer my place for you to host this friends' dinner thing – which by the way I'm still not okay with. I'm telling you it's a bad idea; one look at us from Barbie and she is gonna know." This was all I heard for almost two weeks leading up to the dinner.

I always told him that they won't suspect a thing; there has been countless times we all were together and nobody picked up on anything. All they saw was that Damon and I were good friends that's it. Damon continues sampling all the food, "Hmm you need to add more salt to that." I take the salt and sprinkle a little more in the sauce I was making for the pasta. "So what time is everyone coming over?" He asked.

"I told them to be here in an hour."

"Hour you say? Well that gives us time to-" I can feel his arms circle around my waist.

"No! Keep little Damon in your pants." I shoo him away but that didn't stop him. I now feel his hands roam over my body and I feel my body becoming weaker and weaker to his touch. "You and I both know little Damon isn't so little." He huskily whispers in my ear.

I feel his lips kiss my neck and I began to fall under his spell, "Hmm but my food will burn." I tried my best to fight him.

His hands go under my skirt rubbing me through my underwear, "Your body wants me." Of course my body wants him, it always wants him.

"Damon I – "

"Woah! Please stop whatever you're doing." We both broke apart and I was mortified there stood Stefan shunning his eyes.

"Ever heard of knocking, Steffy?" Damon is annoyed that his brother is here.

I told everyone to get here in an hour, what was he doing here so early? "Stefan this isn't what it looks like we were – I –"

"Elena stop, he knows." Damon cuts me off.

I look at Damon for answers because right now I couldn't form any words. He explains to me that Stefan caught us kissing when this all started and he has known all this time. "Believe me keeping your secret from Caroline has been very hard." Stefan says. Damon receives a call and takes it in his room for some privacy.

Stefan enters the kitchen fully, "And you're lucky its me that came in and not Caroline." He hands me the wine he brought for today's dinner. He lets me know that Caroline was running late and she'll be here soon with Bonnie.

"Thank you Stefan for keeping this a secret. Believe me I know how hard it is to keep things hidden from Caroline." I was curious to know why he kept it a secret for so long. Probably for his brother or knowing Damon he probably threaten him.

"But why did you?" I knew he wasn't a fan of Damon's lifestyle and probably hates it more knowing he was corrupting me.

"Honestly," He looks towards the direction of Damon's bedroom to make sure he wasn't coming out, "You make him happy. And I haven't seen him this happy in a very long time." This made my heart smile inside, "Thanks again." I couldn't thank him enough.

"So you need any help in here?" Stefan happily offers. "Yes, if you can strain the pasta for me – that be great!" "You got it." He goes to the pot and begins the task I gave him.

Damon returns and he gasps, "How come he's allowed to help and I'm not?" He exclaims at me.

I move pass him to place the salad on the table, "Because Stefan actually helps; your version of helping is by taking over and doing it all yourself." I flat out told him.

He looks appalled, "Well sorry if I actually want to eat a meal that won't kill me!" He shouts.

"My cooking isn't that bad! I'm following YouTube!" I shouted back.

"Oh 'cause all the great chefs learn from a stupid video site!"

"Hey! YouTube is a great site to learn things!"

"Wanna learn to cook? I'll teach you or better; I'll gladly pay for cooking classes for you!"

"Oh I'm Damon, I'm rich and have all this money let me throw it away!"

"It's not throwing it away if I'm spending it on you!"

We stop this back and forth because we hear Stefan cracking up. "What's so damn funny?" Damon asked his brother.

"You two. You two fight like an old married couple." Stefan stops laughing and regrets what he said. "Not that you two are one – or anything serious not even a couple just-oh forget what I said."

"Noted." Damon looks at me with a hard stare and walks away from me and heads back to his room.

I return back into the kitchen feeling utterly embarrassed that we fought like that in front of Stefan. We never fought like that before with the yelling and getting into each other's face. "Sorry about that we just-" "It's okay Elena. I know how Damon can be."

"Yeah he's special alright." I said.

_**Later That Evening…**_

Dinner was such a great turn out! Everyone loved my food and so far everyone was still alive. Damon on the other hand didn't say anything to me if dinner was good or not; he kept to himself during the whole thing. I think Stefan's comment earlier bothered him.

"Oh! Santa Claus!" Caroline shouted the answer to Stefan's taboo clue. "Yup! That's 10!" They hug each other and cheered happily. These two were beating us. I was teamed up with Bonnie because Damon wasn't in the mood to play and stood to the side drinking. I will glance at him once in awhile and he looked so miserable. "Good luck you two." Caroline said in a sing-song tone.

I looked at my card and the word was computer. I signal to Stefan so he can begin the timer, "Okay a Mac, PC, something you use a lot for school…" I was thinking of other things to tell Bonnie. Bonnie sat there thinking then her eyes lite up, "Computer!" We too cheered and now the score was 7 to 10.

Bonnie and I ended up losing to the power couple. "Now that's two shots of our choice." Caroline looks through Damon's liquor tray. "Hmm…maybe…" She picks up a dark liquor and pours each of us a shot. "Drink up losers." She says. Bonnie and I clinked our glasses and drank the shot with sour faces.

"Now let's make this night interesting…let's play never have I ever." Caroline brings out the wine and the beers she brought.. "Oh no this game is horrible." Bonnie said. "I agree with Bonnie." This game reveals too many secrets.

"I'll play." Damon decides to join us and we share a look. He sits opposite of me and stares at me and I can tell he was getting drunk just by the look on his face. _This can't be good. _

Caroline explains the rules incase no one knew them. "Okay, let start with something small. Never have I ever…lied to my parents." We all drank to that. "Bonnie your turn." Caroline points to Bonnie. "Never have I ever…cheated on a test." Again we all drank to that.

We all took a turn but leave to Damon to spice it up, "Never had I ever…had a three-way." Only he drinks to that. All of them gave him a dirty look and I tried my best to hide that this didn't bother me. "What? Unlike you all I actually enjoyed the college experience." He defends his past.

Stefan chimes in, "Ooooh okay, moving on. Never have I ever…done it on my parents' bed." Caroline is the only one that drinks to that and we all look at her in shock because not even the great Damon Salvatore done it. "What? I was popular in high school." Caroline's cheeks turn pink. "Woah, Stefan you got yourself a dirty girl." Damon slaps Stefan proudly on the back.

Now it was my turn, "Never have I ever…kissed a boy." Us ladies drank to that.

Caroline's turn but I notice she looks at Damon and back at me before she says, "Never have I ever…kissed a Salvatore brother." She happily drinks to that but keeps her eyes glued on me. _Does she know? _"That's only you Care." Bonnie sounds relieved she can take a break from drinking.

"Am I?" She draws out slowly. "Caroline." Stefan warns his girlfriend.

"Moving on. Bonnie its your turn" I said trying to change the uncomfortableness in the room. "Never have I ever…" Bonnie began but was cut off by Damon.

"Elena, why aren't you drinking? Did you forget the rules? I'm sure Barbie here will love to explain it all over again." _What the hell was he doing? _I felt all their eyes on me.

"I don't know what you mean." I tried my best to make my tone be normal instead of sounding angry at the man who is calling me out on our secret.

"Ashamed of me already?" I couldn't believe he was doing this in front of everyone. I wanted to speak to him alone to figure out what the hell was his problem but asking to see him in private will blow the secret

"Don't mind him, he's clearly had too many to drink." Stefan tries to fix the damage Damon was doing. The room stood still for a few seconds. This idea of having them all over was suppose to be fun and great but now this dinner turn to a disaster!

Caroline groans in frustration and shouts, "God just admit it Elena! You and Damon are shacking up!"

Damon raises his glass to Caroline, "And there it is…" He drinks to that.

I wanted to be as far way as possible from them all. I angrily got up and let it out, "Fine! It's true. Damon's the mysterious guy I've been dating. There happy?!" I look at Damon and his face changes from stubborn-asshole to concern and feeling like crap for what he just did.

I storm out of the living room and went to the spare bedroom and can't help but cry. I hear the door open and close and from the boots I saw in my line of vision I can tell its Damon.

"Elena, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking – I didn't think! I was a real jerk back there and I don't know what came over me." I can tell he feels terrible for outing us.

"Doesn't matter Damon. They know now so who cares." I brush away my tears.

"Does this mean we're done?" He fearfully ask.

I was taken back by his question. Is that way he acted out the way he did? He wants out?

"Do you want it to be done?" I answer his question with a question.

He kneels before me and I'm looking down at his blue eyes full of sadness but also full of hope, "No, I don't. I don't wanna loose you." "I don't wanna loose you either." He smiles at my response but before we share a kiss or anything to clear the wrong he did I had to know, "Damon, did the thing Stefan said earlier bother you?"

He looks at me puzzle, "What do you mean?" He really is going to make me say it again. I fumble with my hands nervously, "Stefan said we were acting like an old married couple. After he said that you became cold."

He lifts himself up from the floor and runs his hands over his raven hair. "He freaked me out is all. You know the _M _word makes me edgy after what I've been through. Sorry I took it out on you and this evening." His answer seems real but as I look at him he seems to be holding off on something.

I stood up from the bed and rub my face to make it look like I wasn't in here crying, "Well let's go face my friends and get ready for all the fun questions and judgmental comments." I reach for the door ready to leave the room but Damon grabs my arm, "Are we okay?" His other hand caresses my face and his eyes search mine. "Yeah. You can't get rid of me that easily." I reach up to peck his lips.

We left the room hand in hand and face all the questions, judgment glares and comments and Caroline asking me how my first time was which turn me red in the face! They seemed okay with it well minus Bonnie but it will take years for Damon to ever win her over. They weren't too thrilled that we were only messing around but like I told them I am a grown woman and I can do whatever I want.

"Thanks for everything Elena. Dinner was great – for once!" Caroline playfully teases me as we hug each other good bye.

"Ha-ha very funny Care. Get home safe. Bye Bonnie." I hug Bonnie next. "Be careful Elena." She whispers into my ear and I nod at her; she always worries about me.

"Bye Stefan." I hug Stefan next and quietly thank him.

Caroline grabs Stefan's arm, "Come on let's leave these two love birds alone. Bye Damon, take care of our girl." And with that they all left.

After everyone left I gather all the dishes and place them in the dish washer. I brush a loose piece of my long hair behind my ear and in doing so I see Damon looking at me, "What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked him.

He doesn't say anything and gives me the last cup to put in the dish washer and I smile thanks at him. I dust off the place mats and folded the napkins on the island and he takes a seat on the bar stool.

I look at him and he looks as if he was having a battle within himself. I stop folding the napkins, "Damon, you okay?"

"I know why I outted us." He finally speaks.

My stomach did a flip-flop at his words. I inhaled deeply, "Okay, why did you?" I asked next.

He half smiles at me, "I got tired of hiding. I got tired of not being able to hold you, kiss you, tell you I miss you or all of the other little things we do…well not the stuff we do behind closed doors – that can still stay hidden." He says with sultry eyes.

I'm not sure I follow and he picks up on that and reaches for my hand, "What I'm saying is…I want to give us a try."

My heart rate went up fast and hello butterflies. "A try in what sense?" Always good to make sure before I get my hopes up.

I thought I'll never see the day of Damon Salvatore getting shy and blushing slightly. He looks so boyish it was so cute which is a term you don't use often when describing Damon; he was always sexy. To see him be average like me made me feel that we were equals for once.

He stutters for a bit and finally asked me the question, "Well…what I mean is…will you be my girlfriend? For real?"

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend…for real." He stands up from the stool and takes me in his arms to kiss me. This kiss was different from all the kisses we shared; it was like I can feel the feelings he has for me in one kiss.

We ended the night tangled in each other's body.

He now lay asleep by my side and I happily stare at his face.

He was now mine.

* * *

**AN: There you have it guys….they are officially together! The chapter I originally wanted to post ended differently and a total diff story line as well but I think this sort of fits the flow of how the story is going. I hope you guys enjoy it! Stay tune for more…angst, tears, love, smiles, heartache, and more! **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hello readers! Sorry for the long update but work got crazy since we are closed for Thanksgiving break; so many time cards and commercials! Well finally it has quiet down so that's why I was able to update this story for you all! I'm also starting another story idea for another show I love; Once Upon a Time and of course I ship Emma and Hook! Lol not sure when I'll publish that one but its in the works so if u like that show too be on the look out for it lol. Ok on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**DPOV**

I sat in my lawyer's office finalizing the last details of my divorce. If I'm going to be Elena's; I want to be 100% hers and not be tied to Katherine any more. I was done fighting with that woman and want it to be over so I can move on.

I think the reason I fought for so long with Katherine was because I was scared of fully losing her and not having her around in my life. Now, I don't feel that way anymore. I think a part of me a small part that is will always care for Katherine, she was my first love and it's hard to forget your first love no matter how badly it ended.

"Alright sign here...and here." I signed on the lines. My lawyer takes the papers and puts them back in the manila folder, "Now I'll send this to Mrs. Salvatore's lawyer and this will all be done. May I ask, what made you decide to change your mind?" Mr. Fielder asked me.

"I want it over with. Give her whatever she wants." I said to him. He gives me a face like he knew why I changed my mind. "She must be special." He says as he puts the documents in his briefcase.

"She is." I said with a smile.

* * *

**Next Day**

"Damon, quit it." Elena whines and nudges me away.

"Come on, you haven't even give me a full on kiss yet." I complain to her.

"We both know our kisses end up with us naked on your bed. I really have to study for this test."

"That's the best thing about our kisses. I'll just pay your professor to give you an A and we can get down to business." I lean down to kiss her but she turns away.

"No, now go away please." I scoff at her and went back to the living room so she can have peace and quiet as she studies in my office.

_Why was she even here in the first place? _She can easily study in her own place but instead she brings her sexy-self here and expects me to not touch her – what a tease! She knows that seeing her in yoga pants and a tank top can do to me. All I know is she better get a freaking A on this test for denying me one little kiss!

I pass by my piano that I haven't played it in a while and then I thought to myself the only reason I played it was to ease my pain but lately that pain has lessen. Maybe I should see if my fingers guide me to play a happier tune.

I sat down and lightly touch the keyboards and let the fingers work their magic. I was surprise when I heard a more cheerful tune play throughout the living room. I can't remember the last time I felt this good.

Elena's arms link around me, "Hmm you play so lovely." She says as she sits down next to me.

I stop playing to look at her with a big smile, "What's that face?" She smiles back.

"I'm happy." I lean over to kiss her.

* * *

**EPOV**

"So things with Damon are getting pretty serious, huh?" Caroline's famous question about my relationship with Damon. She was happy but also iffy on the idea of us together because she feels he may break my heart one day giving his track record. Bonnie was another story she told me its my life I can do whatever I want but to keep the gooey details from her and if it blows up in my face she be there to console me.

"You ask me this like every day and every day I tell you yes." I knew I answer her with attitude. "Well I like to make sure my best friend isn't being played by the biggest player in this city." She said.

"You forget that he was married and completely faithful to Katherine." I argued back.

She scoffs and shrugs her shoulders, "if you say so." She said with a sing-song tone.

She then sighs in defeat probably feeling guilty for upsetting me and tells me, "Elena, I'm sorry if I judge your relationship just I'm scared for you. He's in a middle of a divorce and seems like marriage is the last thing on his mind and you – I know you didn't want that with Matt but I see the way you look at Damon it's different. I know you're gonna want those things from him and he isn't going to give you those things. That's what scares me."

I get that she cares and worries about my well being but sometimes I need to figure stuff out on my own without people putting ideas in my head. "I know Care but for now I'm not stressing over it. Look we're almost there." We got out of the cab and headed inside the restaurant. We were meeting with our boyfriends for our double date night which believe me I'm surprise Damon agreed to it so quickly in fact he plan this whole thing. Something must be up.

As we came into the restaurant there was a beautiful tall woman with sandy blonde hair talking to Damon and next to them was Stefan with a bored expression. She laughed at whatever he said and smacks his arm playfully then she leaned in closer and that's when I march right over and link my arm in his and peck his lips, "Hello sweetie." He looks surprise to see me here so soon, "Elena hey!" He pecks my lips right back.

I put my arm around his waist to show this woman that he was mine, "Sorry we're late but you know how Caroline can get." I apologize for our tardiness. "It's okay. Where are my manners? Elena this is Andie Starr my old college buddy. Andie this is Elena Gilbert my girlfriend."

Andie's reaction to Damon saying I was his girlfriend was priceless, "Pleasure to meet you. I must say I'm a little surprise to hear Damon has a girlfriend I thought he – well you know." I knew Andie had or has a thing for Damon. The way she looked at him and her body language then when he told her I was his girlfriend you can see the look of disappointment in her eyes.

Stefan let's us know that our table was ready then he went with Caroline to go get it. "It was good seeing you again Andie." The two old friends gave each other a friendly hug. When we left and headed to our table I said, "well she seems nice."

Damon looks at me with a coy smile, "She is. Did I ever tell you that you look sexy when you're jealous?" My cheeks got heated, "Shut up." I nudge him with my hip and he laughs. He pulls the chair out for me to sit and carefully pushes it back in once I'm seated.

The waiter came shortly to ask us for our drinks and if we like any salad or appetizers and since Damon picked this place he orders our drinks for us, "Yes the ladies will have your finest wine, my brother will have scotch on the rocks and I'll have your best bourbon. And we'll have the cock tail shrimp and calamari. Thank you." The waiter took all that down and walk back over to the back section of the restaurant.

I look at the menu to see what I wanted but the prices in this place were insane! "Damon, this place is a little – "

He puts his hand over mine, "Don't worry I got it. Besides we are here to celebrate." I was curious to know what we were celebrating. The waiter returns with our drinks and pours the wine for us ladies then leaves to tend to others.

Damon stands up with drink in hand and we all follow suit waiting to hear the good news. Damon looks at me with so much passion in his eyes then says, "As of today I'm a free man well sort of - I'm finally divorced!"

"Finally!" Stefan cheered and drank to that.

"About time!" Caroline said next.

"Are you serious?" I needed to make sure what he said was true.

He sits back down and takes my hand in his, "100% serious Elena. I'm all yours." I reach over to kiss him. I smiled into the kiss and so did he.

"Go get a room you two." Caroline said with disgust. "Now you know how we felt when you two were all over each other." Damon said to her.

The dinner was great and the food was amazing as well; Damon has good taste then again I'm not surprise he's used to living large and eating at places like this; this was all new to me it almost feels like another world. Caroline was telling us that with summer break approaching that she and Stefan were thinking about going to Las Vegas.

"Oh! You two should come with us!" Damon and I look at each other right away when she said for us to join them.

I was going to say no to the idea but Damon chimes in, "I'll have my assistant find the best hotel and flight!" I didn't want to ruin Damon's good mood by telling him that I was thinking of working full time during the summer at MPI. I'll tell him at home later or in the distant future.

Caroline and I left the table to head to the ladies' room while Damon waited for the check.

Caroline purposely bumps my hip with her hip, "Aren't you happy? He's divorce and 100% yours now." I can't contain the big smile on my face because of this news.

"I'm happier for him though because he was always so mad and upset during this whole divorce process but now he looks like a weight has been lifted off his shoulder." I push the bathroom door open to find Andie the woman from earlier applying lipstick.

"Hello." I politely said as we came in.

She looks at me through the reflection, "Hi." Her tone was very flat.

_Okay this woman clearly does not like me. _

"Caroline this is Andie one of Damon's friends from his college days. Andie this is Caroline my best friend." The two women said hello to each other.

Caroline excused herself to use the stall and I was going to do the same when, "I don't want to sound rude or anything but – you don't' strike me as Damon's type." Stun at her words I didn't know what to say to her or what witty comeback to throw at her.

She went on, "I mean I thought after Katherine he would have moved onto actresses or another model not someone average. His dad won't like this; another woman chasing after Damon's money."

"What's your deal? Their dad isn't that bad." Caroline steps out of the stall and quickly defends me.

Andie chuckles, "That's because you're dating Stefan the safe and normal brother. Damon has always been the problem child for their father. Despite their relationship; their dad only wants what's best for Damon which is why his dad wanted him to marry me instead of Katherine. Their dad is only going to see you as another woman stealing all of Damon's money again."

I never had this urge to punch someone in the face and thanks to Caroline for stepping in she grabs my arm and yanks me to the exit but before that she told Andie, "You're just jealous that Damon didn't pick you again. Have a wonderful night." I was I saw Andie's face when Caroline said that to her!

"Boy you're gonna need a whole army if you ever cross paths with Damon's ex-wife. If all the women who dated or want to date Damon are like that; Katherine is going to be ten times worse!"

"Gee, thanks Care for that pep talk." I sarcastically said.

Our men stood at the entrance of the restaurant with our coats. Damon held mine out for me and I slip right into it, "Such a shame to cover up this beautiful body." He says into my ear sending goose bumps all over. He kisses my cheek softly and I treasure these cute moments of ours.

We leave the restaurant and Caroline asked me if I was coming home or going to Damon's. "I think I'm gonna.."

"She's staying with me." He answers for me and I laugh, "Looks like I'm staying with Damon." It was Friday night after all so no school or homework to worry about.

We bid farewell and went our separate ways. Damon and I held hands as we walked down the streets of New York. I looked at our reflection as we walk by each passing store and smile; we look like a perfect match. I haven't felt this happy and free in a long time and its all because of Damon. "What's that face for?" He asked me as we stop at a _don't walk_ flashing sign.

"I'm happy." I gave him the same answer he gave me.

* * *

**AN: All done. Damon is finally free from Katherine! Let me know what you guys think! **


End file.
